The Better One
by Jeseey
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu Sehun bersama Jongin, terpaksa harus diingat kembali saat ia dan pemuda itu tinggal dalam satu rumah. KAIHUN. RNR please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Better One**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

EXO members

Warn : Rated M, Boys love, OOC, Typo(s), Too much punctuation.

DLDR

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

* * *

"KITA SEKELAS LAGI!"

"GYAAH !"

"PERSAHABATAN KEPOMPONG KITA TIDAK AKAN PUNAH!"

"PASUKAN GANTENG SEKELAS LAGI !"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat suara-suara berisik dari arah pintu kelasnya begitu mengganggu. Ia memicingkan mata, melihat tiga laki-laki berseragam amburadul sedang melonjak-lonjak gembira sambil berangkulan. Cih… kekanakan sekali. Siapa sih mereka?

"Mereka teman sekelas kita yang baru." Moonkyu tiba-tiba berkata dari pinggir Sehun. Membuat si wajah datar itu _shock_. Sejak kapan Moonkyu ada di sebelahnya dan bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ia utarakan.

"Yang rambut hitam belah dua itu namanya Taemin, kalau yang pakai tas hijau namanya Ravi."

"Oh."

Mata gelap Moonkyu berbinar-binar, ia tak menghiraukan gumam tak peduli dari Sehun. "Kalau yang rambut cokelat cerah, namanya Jongin. Mereka bertiga dari kelas 7E, dan sekarang sekelas dengan kita!" Ujarnya melanjutkan antusias.

"Kok si Jongin itu rambutnya cokelat begitu. Tidak kena razia apa?"

"Sudah beberapa kali! Tapi ia tetap mewarnai rambutnya hehehe, keren eh?"

"Keren apanya."

Obrolan Moonkyu dan Sehun terhenti saat tiga laki-laki yang menjadi topik pembicaraan memasuki kelas baru mereka. Para siswa yang asalnya sepi dan hening mendadak rusuh melihat tiga pemuda tampan itu akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka untuk tahun ajaran yang baru. Para siswi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka. Banyak yang menjerit histeris atau sekedar mengigit bibir gemas. Tidak disangka, mereka akhirnya bisa juga menjadi _classmate_ tiga cowok populer di sekolah menengah pertama Chungdam ini.

Ravi dan Taemin tersenyum maklum meliat reaksi teman sekelas baru mereka. Sementara Jongin terkekeh kesenangan. Ia berbangga hati karena bisa masuk jajaran murid populer dan di sambut sedemikian rupa oleh teman sekelasnya. Huh… lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin?

Ia adalah atlet favorit semua warga sekolah Chungdam. Ia jago basket, sepakbola, renang, sampai lari marathon yang jauhnya berkilo-kilo meter. Ia juga jago menari dan sering jadi juara. Wajahnya tampan, nyaris dikatakan sempurna, mengingat tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, khas seseorang yang jago olahraga. Secara fisik, Jongin bagaikan pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang tersesat di Seoul.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak memiliki etika yang baik sebagai pelajar. Ia suka membolos dan sangat jahil pada teman-temannya. Peraturan sekolah adalah musuhnya, dan duduk di bangku kelas adalah sebuah alergi baginya. Ia tak bisa diam. Apalagi ditemani Taemin dan Ravi yang sama-sama nakal (tapi tampan), membuat namanya begitu dikenal sampai seluruh siswa mengetahuinya. Well… si populer.

"Hey! Hey! Ayo duduk disini, strategis nih!" Teriak Taemin sambil melambai dari bangku belakang.

Cepat-cepat Jongin dan Ravi mendekat lalu menyimpan ransel mereka. Taemin memilih di dekat jendela, sementara Jongin sebangku dengannya. Ravi, duduk di jajaran berikutnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Kesal, karena tidak bisa sebangku dengan kedua temannya.

"Tenanglah Rav, aku yakin kau akan sebangku dengan gadis seksi." Hibur Taemin terkikik.

Jongin hanya mengedarkan pandangannya dengan antusias ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Kelihatannya mengasyikkan. Banyak yang cantik di kelas ini hehe.. Aku akan betah."

Ravi mengangguk, walau wajahnya masih cemberut. "Benar sekali."

"Lihat deh yang pakai eyeliner itu? perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanya Taemin mengalihkan perhatian Ravi yang muram

"Laki-laki."

"Cantiknyaaaaa.."

Lalu ketiga pemuda itu sibuk mengomentari dandanan teman sekelas baru mereka dengan berisik. Sesekali mereka tertawa mengejek, atau berdecak kagum saat menemukan siswa-siswi cantik.

"HAHAHAHA dia memakai bedak apa terigu di wajahnya ?!" Ravi menunjuk siswi berambut panjang yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi bedak tabur putih. Benar-benar putih, sehingga Ravi yang sedang kesal pun bisa tertawa segitu kencangnya.

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya pada gadis tomboy yang sedang menjilat-jilat permen "Oy lihat yang rambut pendek itu. Uw rawrrr ganas."

" Yang memakai kacamata manis ya.." sambung Taemin sambil melirik siswa laki-laki yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Hahaha! Seleramu payah Taem!"

"Biar saja.."

"Lihat perempuan itu! Ya ampun dadanya besar sekali!"

"hhh…. Astaga!"

"Kok bisa sebesar itu?"

"WOOOAH lihat dadanya bergoyang!"

"WHOAAAAAAAH!"

" Hey kalian ! tolong jangan berisik !"

Teriakan cempreng mengganggu kegiatan Jongin , Taemin dan Ravi sehingga mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah kiri. Di sana ada seorang siswa tinggi kurus berpakaian rapi yang sedang memandang mereka tajam.

" Mohon jangan berisik. Ini di dalam kelas, bukan pasar malam!" katanya lagi dengan nada yang cukup _sok_.

Ravi dan Taemin langsung mengangguk patuh dengan wajah terpesona. Sedangkan Jongin menatap laki-laki berkulit putih itu ingin tahu "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Ketua kelas disini. Wali kelas kita, Guru Kim, memberiku jabatan ini. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat mematuhi perintahku tadi. Tolong jangan be-ri-sik"

Alis Jongin terangkat melihat ekspresi datar laki-laki di depannya. Baru pertama ia melihat orang berwajah datar dan sekalem itu. Sehun baru saja akan berbalik, tapi ia menunjuk rambut cokelat terang Jongin. "Dan, bisakah kau mewarnai rambutmu jadi hitam lagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk kembali ke bangkunya di depan. Tak mengindahkan Jongin yang semakin dibuat terperangah oleh tingkahnya.

Mata Jongin masih terarah pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang membaca buku. Ia mengangkat alis heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok itu di sekolah. Dan berani sekali sih Sehun itu menyuruhnya menghitamkan rambut.

"Sehun?" gumam Jongin penasaran.

Taemin menanggapi gumaman Jongin yang tampak bingung "Iya, namanya Oh Sehun. Aku satu klub dengannya di klub matematika. Dia sangat pintar dan rajin sekali lho"

Tawa Ravi meledak, keras sekali, Sehun menoleh mengancam padanya dari bangku depan. "Apa? Kau masuk klub matematika?"

"Hanya untuk mendekati Minho sunbae." Jawab Taemin nyengir.

"Dia cute. " siul Jongin sambil mengamati lekuk tubuh kerempeng Sehun. Mendadak otaknya yang tercemar itu mulai berfantasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Begitulah. Banyak senior yang suka padanya." Taemin mengangguk setuju.

Karena sudah ditegur oleh Sehun, Ravi dan Taemin memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan teman baru mereka daripada berisik mengomentari penampilan orang lain seperti tadi. Sementara Jongin terdiam di bangkunya sambil sesekali melirik bangku paling depan yang diduduki oleh pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu.

.

The Better One

.

.

Langkah kaki Jongin benar-benar terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Ia tak mempedulikan jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi dan tak ada satu pun manusia yang berkeliaran lagi di koridor. Jongin agak takut sebenarnya. Ia juga enggan untuk kembali ke sekolah di saat langit sudah gelap seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? PSP kesayangannya tertinggal di kolong meja sehingga ia mau tak mau harus segera mengambilnya. Ia hanya takut jika ada orang lain menemukan benda berharganya itu .

Hosh .. hosh

Nafas Jongin terengah. Ia tak peduli jika paru-parunya kosong, ia langsung saja menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas yang lampunya menyala terang. Bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci. Apa penjaga sekolah belum menguncinya?

Tapi langkah Jongin mendadak terhenti di tengah kelas saat melihat sosok tinggi yang masih berseragam sedang menatapnya heran di sudut kelas.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sehun, sang sosok tinggi, hanya menjawab singkat "Piket."

"Sendirian?"

"Harusnya berlima. Tapi yang lain malah kabur. Jadi aku harus membersihkan kelas sendiri." Sehun lalu melanjutkan acara menyapu kelasnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya dipalingkan segera dari Jongin yang masih menatapnya lama.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil PSP biru itu dengan gembira.

"Akhirnya ku menemukanmu!" pekik Jongin senang. Ia kemudian memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam ranselnya.

Sehun sedikit menoleh saat Jongin memekik seperti itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya seakan tidak ada Jongin disana.

Jongin sudah berniat pulang tapi matanya menangkap Sehun yang masih asyik membersihkan kelas. Jiwa laki-lakinya langsung tergerak. "Kau mau kubantu?"

Kepala Sehun mendongak. Ia menggeleng agak terlalu cepat "Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja."

Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika ia langsung menurut. Ia malah mendekat pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sudut lalu mengambil sapu yang menumpuk.

"Aku akan membantumu. Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika dikerjakan berdua? Sudah malam lho."

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan intens, sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuang muka lagi dan kembali menyapu "Terserah kau."

"Hehehe."

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sehun sibuk dengan sapu sementara Jongin sibuk melirik Sehun yang membisu. Seakan bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat dan enggan digerakkan satu senti pun.

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian canggung ini, Jongin berusaha membuat percakapan dengan si ketua kelas pendiam ini.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tidak menjawab keras. Ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban singkat. "Hmm."

"Kau kenapa sangat pintar sih? Ulangan matematikamu kemarin dapat seratus. Padahal aku yang menyontek saja dapat tiga puluh" Ucap Jongin ceria. Ia berhenti menyapu dan menatap Sehun dengan antusias. "Resepmu apa supaya pintar?"

"Belajar."

Jongin tertawa kencang "Aku susah sekali untuk belajar. Kau tahu kan? Aku itu kapten tim sepak bola, jadi aku setiap hari minggu dan kamis sore harus latihan. Lalu, sekarang aku juga ikut kompetisi dance, aku harus ke studio setiap pulang sekolah. Ah.. Aku sama sekali tak punya waktu luang."

"Oh…"

Senyuman lenyap dari wajah Jongin. Ia memandang Sehun yang masih menyapu dengan cemberut "Kau ini, kenapa jawabannya singkat sekali? Aku kan sedang curhat.."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh pada Jongin "Siapa suruh kau curhat padaku?"

"Aish… dasar pendiam."

Hening lagi.

Suasana penuh kebisuan membuat Jongin kembali berceloteh karena ia tak tahan berdiam diri seperti itu. Ia tidak biasa dengan keadaan hening, sebab setiap hari ia selalu berinteraksi bersama makhluk berisik seperti Taemin dan Ravi. Jadi, bicara berdua dengan Sehun cukup membuat Jongin semakin penasaran pada sosok pendiam satu ini.

"Hey Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu, yang namanya Moonkyu itu, yang suka memakai gel. Bilang padanya kalau Ravi naksir padanya." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa. Ia mendadak membayangkan wajah Ravi yang akan memerah malu jika berita ini tersebar. Ravi memang suka pada Moonkyu, teman dekat Sehun di kelas.

"Baiklah.."

Grrrrr sepertinya Oh Sehun ini benar-benar pendiam. Karena saat Jongin member tahunya berita hot seperti itu pun, Sehun hanya memberi respon yang minim. Susahnya menarik perhatian pemuda ini.

"Ck. Sehun kau kenapa susah sekali membuka mulut sih? Sariawan ya? Atau mulutmu bau?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas bicara denganmu."

"Apa?" Jongin melempar sapunya asal. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau tidak mau ngobrol dengan Kim Jongin yang keren ini?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Jongin. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu padanya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jongin, ia merasa diabaikan oleh seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini. Biasanya, semua orang akan selalu bersikap memuja padanya. Tapi Sehun? Laki-laki ini malah bersikap jutek padanya. Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Jongin.

"Hey Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh malas "Apalagi?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Alis tebal Sehun terangkat dua-duanya. Ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan prihatin dan kesal. "Jangan bercanda padaku. Aku tidak seperti penggemar-penggemarmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Serius, aku suka padamu."

Tubuh Jongin mendekat pada Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sehun, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Sehun yang ditatap begitu dalam oleh Jongin langsung merasa canggung " Jongin."

"Aku suka padamu saat pertama bertemu. Ketika kau menegurku itu."

Jongin semakin maju mendekat. Membuat Sehun terdesak sampai menyender ke bangku pojok " Ya ! Jongin! Menjauhlah!"

Telinga Jongin seakan tuli. Entah, Jongin juga tak tahu. Otaknya mendadak blank saat bola mata hitamnya bertemu dengan bola mata cokelat milik Sehun. Seakan tatapan Sehun meracuni pikirannya sehingga ia bersikap tak karuan begini.

Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh pelan wajah Sehun. Seketika Sehun bergidik takut, sementara Jongin mendesah berat.

"Jongin!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau aku membuktikannya?"

"Jong-"

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena mendadak bibirnya sudah terbungkam oleh benda lembut, hangat dan basah milik Jongin.

Sehun membelalak kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Jongin akan menciumnya seperti ini. Tepat di bibirnya!

Jika Sehun terbelalak kaget, Jongin malah memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati setiap gerakannya pada bibir Sehun. Ia melumat dengan cukup bersemangat. Membuat pemuda di depannya berkali-kali berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi nihil, sebab Jongin adalah remaja yang memiliki fisik yang kuat. Pemuda kurus seperti Sehun, pasti susah untuk sekedar mendorongnya.

Cukup puas dengan melumat bagian atas dan bawah benda kenyal kemerahan milik Sehun, Jongin mulai menggigitinya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya bersemangat. Desah panik yang keluar secara tak sengaja dari Sehun malah membuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan kiri Jongin mendekap erat pinggang Sehun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Sehun agar ciumannya tidak terlepas.

Di lain pihak, tangan Sehun memukul semua bagian tubuh Jongin yang bisa ia raih. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia. Karena Jongin sama sekali tak menghiraukan pukulan dan tinju lemah pemuda pendiam ini. Jongin terlalu buta untuk sekedar menyadari jika Sehun sudah tak tahan berdiri dengan tubuh didesak kuat oleh tubuh tegapnya. Sehingga saat bibir mereka masih bertaut dengan rapat, Sehun malah jatuh dan terlentang dengan Jongin berbaring di atasnya.

Secara otomatis lumatan Jongin terlepas. Membuat Sehun langsung menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan mulut terbuka. Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dicium dengan bernafsu seperti ini.

Tak mau kehilangan satu detik pun, Jongin kembali menyerang Sehun dengan posisi yang sangat menguntungkannya. Ia menindih Sehun dan menciumnya brutal.

Sehun meronta. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mejauhkan Jongin dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi tangan besar Jongin segera menggenggam erat tangannya. Bahkan sekarang untuk bergerak pun Sehun mulai kesusahan. Jongin benar-benar kuat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika tenaga seorang atlet remaja bisa sekuat ini.

Bosan karena Sehun sama sekali tak membalas ciuman panasnya, Jongin memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun lalu menggigit kulit putih itu keras. Sehun menjerit takut. Ia bergelinjang tak jelas sambil berteriak

"Jongin! Lepaskan aku!"

Jongin menulikan telinganya. Ia malah asyik mengerjai leher jenjang si ketua kelas sesekali menjilat dan mengigitnya. Ia bertekad akan membuat kulit putih Sehun ini menjadi penuh akan bercak hasil kerjanya.

"Jongin !"

Ia seakan tak peduli pada teriakan benci Sehun. Ia hanya ingin membuat pemuda milky skin ini tahu jika ia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin langsung bangun dari tubuh Sehun dan menduduki pahanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah dan mata Sehun memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Jongin, lepaskan aku.."

Permintaan Sehun tak Jongin indahkan sama sekali. Ia menatap tajam pada Sehun, lalu tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam putih yang dikenakan pemuda dibawahnya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun semakin berteriak keras saat Jongin melepas kaitan kancing seragamnya. Tubuhnya menggigil takut. Ia sudah tak peduli jika pita suaranya putus karena berteriak sekeras itu, ia hanya ingin Jongin sadar.

" Jangan!"

Seragam Sehun sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Jongin terdiam memandang tubuh atas Sehun yang polos. Ia baru tahu jika pemuda kurus ini memang sangat

_Menggoda._

"Hiks.. Jongin kumohon.."

Sehun merintih ketakutan. Air matanya langsung jatuh karena ia benar-benar ngeri jika Jongin berniat melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya.

Dan isakan itu akhirnya membuat Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. Seakan setan yang tadi melakoni tubuhnya mendadak pergi dan menyisakan ia yang memandang bengong pada Sehun di bawahnya.

"Hiks Jongin,.. kumohon, jangan.."

Jongin kaget. Ia ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri saat melihat Sehun menahan tangis dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia segera bangun dari tubuh Sehun lalu berdiri secepat kilat.

"Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang semakin deras keluar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun ketakutan dan menangis dengan hebat. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengancingi seragamnya pelan karena tangannya gemetar.

"Sehun.."

Jongin kembali mendekat. Membuat Sehun langsung membentaknya. Walaupun suaranya ikut bergetar "Mau apa kau?"

"Sehun, maaf aku.."

"Pergi ! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Sehun, aku bisa je-"

"Pergi ! Pergi !" Sehun semakin mengencangkan suaranya saat Jongin semakin mendekat. "Kubilang pergi!"

Langkah pelan Jongin terhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memegangi kerah seragam kusutnya dengan kalut. Tubuhnya mundur ke arah yang jauh dari Jongin sambil masih menahan air matanya. Membuat Jongin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Sehun.."

"Kumohon pergilah!"

Perintah penuh isakkan itu tak dipedulikan oleh Jongin. Ia hanya berdiam diri mematung di tempatnya dan memandangi Sehun yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Seakan ia sangat takut untuk lebih lama berdiam dalam satu ruangan bersama Jongin.

"Sehun, aku-"

"PERGI !"

Maka Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terisak di kelas.

Bentakkan nyaring itu menjadi hal terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun dalam memori Jongin. Karena esoknya, Sehun tak lagi datang ke sekolah. Menurut perkataan Moonkyu, keluarga Sehun pindah ke Busan untuk bisnis mereka.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

Sehun pergi.

Saat Jongin belum meminta maaf padanya.

.

The Better One

.

.

_5 years later_

Senyuman tak hentinya bertengger manis di wajah rupawan Sehun. Ia menatap senang pada bangunan sederhana yang akan ia tempati beberapa waktu mendatang. Dormnya…

Ia jadi teringat, setelah beberapa kali mengikuti audisi yang melelahkan, ia bisa juga memembus agensi SM entertainment dan menjadi trainee di sana. Hebatnya lagi, baru beberapa bulan menjadi trainee, ia sudah ditawari debut untuk grup baru SM yang akan debut tahun depan. Keren kan?

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Bersyukur karena kemampuan dancenya sangat oke, sehingga ia bisa debut secepat tu bersama trainee senior yang lain. Well,, ia boleh berbangga hati atas prestasinya yang satu itu. Selain jadi juara kelas, tentunya.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha mengontrol perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, Sehun memberanikan diri menekan bel dorm itu kelewat antusias. Selagi menunggu pintu dibuka, ia berjanji untuk menjadi Oh Sehun yang ceria dan menyenangkan, tak lagi menjadi Sehun si pendiam seperti masa sekolahnya dulu. Aish… sudah saatnya ia belajar menjadi menyenangkan supaya nanti memiliki teman satu grup yang baik pula.

Sehun meringis. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga para trainee senior yang satu dorm dengannya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Ia adalah trainee baru, dan akan langsung didebutkan dengan mereka. Semoga saja tak ada bully. Amen…

Pintu dibuka, tak lama setelah Sehun berdoa , oleh laki-laki tinggi berkulit cokelat seksi. Rambutnya juga cokelat walau agak gelap. Senyuman Sehun yang disetel semanis mungkin untuk teman satu grupnya itu mendadak lenyap.

What the-

Kim Jongin?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

HI ! Jeseey here, was thisisica (ganti nama supaya makin gaul dan kekinian).

Ini ff baru aku, dan rated M ;) (Dan aku ga yakin akan ada adegan mesum :D, ga kuat bok bikinnya. baca sih doyan)

Scene Sehun sama Jongin pas SMP itu aku comot dari komik **I hate you but I love you**. Ada yang tahu? Walau gak sama banget, tapi aku terinspirasi dari anak sekolah di situ. Tapi cuma adegan sekolah gitu aja ya, sisanya ideku sendiri xD

Ok, gimana menurut teman-teman? Review ya. Kritik dan saran ditungguin loh sama aku.

Ah ya, akun twitter dan line bisa ditanyakan di PM atau di review . Twitterku sudah bersih hahaha

(ini re-edit ya, aku mengedit a/n nya sedikit, takut terjadi salah paham. ciee)

_With muchmuchmuchsweetlove_

_Jeseey._


	2. Chapter 2

The Better One

Chapter 2

Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun

Warn : Rated M, Boys love, OOC, Typo(s), Too much punctuation.

_I own nothing, SM entertaiment has !_

DLDR

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

.

.

"PERSAHABATAN KEPOMPONG KITA TIDAK AKAN PUNAH!"

"PASUKAN GANTENG SEKELAS LAGI !"

Sehun memicingkan mata melihat tiga orang laki-laki berseragam acak-acakkan berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk kelasnya. Mereka berlonjak-lonjak gembira sambil tertawa keras. Membuat beberapa siswa di dalam kelas melongok ingin tahu pada kebisingan itu.

"Berisik sekali. Siapa sih dasar kampungan." Gumam Sehun sengit dalam hati.

"Mereka teman sekelas kita yang baru!" Moonkyu, teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba berkata semangat. Membuat si wajah datar itu _shock_. Sejak kapan Moonkyu ada di sebelahnya dan bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ia utarakan. Tadi ia masih sadar kalau bangku disebelahnya masih kosong.

"Yang rambut hitam belah dua itu namanya Taemin, kalau yang pakai tas hijau namanya Ravi."

"Oh."

Mata gelap Moonkyu berbinar-binar, ia tak menghiraukan gumam tak peduli dari Sehun. "Kalau yang rambut cokelat cerah, namanya Kim Jongin. Mereka bertiga dari kelas 7E, dan sekarang sekelas dengan kita!" Ujarnya melanjutkan antusias.

Sehun cuma mengangkat bahu sok tak peduli.

_Uhm.. Kim Jongin, ya_.

Sehun tentu pernah mendengar nama itu acap kali di sekolah. Walau ia tak tahu bagaimana rupa Jongin, tapi ia tahu bagaimana reputasi gemilang pemuda itu dalam bidang olahraga dan seni. Sehun juga mengetahui tentang Jongin yang suka membolos dan hobi melanggar peraturan. Nama Kim Jongin memang sudah menjadi legenda tersendiri di sekolah.

Kadang Sehun berpikir kalau yang namanya Jongin itu siswa berbadan besar , agak preman dan seram. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya ternyata begitu tampan dan bertubuh sempurna. Seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng.

"Kok si Jongin rambutnya cokelat begitu. Tidak kena razia apa?" Sehun sedikit tertarik pada laki-laki yang warna rambutnya mencolok itu. Tentu saja, di Chungdam Junior High School, siswa-siswinya tidak diperbolehkan mengecat rambut. Sehun lumayan salut pada keberanian Jongin melanggar peraturan sepenting itu.

"Sudah beberapa kali! Tapi ia tetap mewarnai rambutnya hehehe, keren eh?"

"Keren apanya."

Sehun masih menatap penasaran pada Jongin yang sekarang sudah masuk ke kelas bersama dua temannya. Semua murid langsung ribut mengetahui tiga remaja populer itu akan sekelas dengan mereka. Cih, apa bagusnya sekelas dengan tiga berandal?

Kelas semakin bising dari menit ke menit yang berganti. Dan semua kebisingan itu ditimbulkan oleh geng Kim Jongin yang sibuk berkomentar mengenai siswa di kelas lalu tertawa-tawa keras. Sehun merasa jengah, sebagai ketua kelas yang baru ditunjuk, ia memberanikan diri untuk menegur dan menghampiri biang ribut itu.

" Hey kalian ! tolong jangan berisik!" bentaknya dengan suara bergetar. Sehun bingung sendiri, kenapa suaranya bergetar seperti itu saat bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin yang menatapnya heran.

" Mohon jangan berisik. Ini di dalam kelas, bukan pasar malam!" Katanya lagi dengan nada yang cukup _sok_. Ia berusaha percaya diri sambil mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang membuatnya malu. Mata lelaki itu cokelat gelap. Hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tatapannya kelihatan intens, membikin Sehun mati gaya sendiri.

Begini rasanya ditatap idola sekolah.

Taemin dan Ravi seketika mengangguk dengan wajah terpesona. Mungkin mereka takjub ada juga yang mau menegur mereka. Sementara Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu bertanya pelan "Siapa kau?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Mendengar suara Jongin yang dalam membuatnya salah tingkah. Hell, kenapa bocah tingkat dua suaranya bisa sebesar itu. "Aku Oh Sehun. Ketua kelas disini. Wali kelas kita, Guru Kim, memberiku jabatan ini. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat mematuhi perintahku tadi. Tolong jangan be-ri-sik." Katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

Alis Jongin terangkat saat Sehun dengan terburu-buru membalikkan badannya pergi. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menghadapnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Dan, bisakah kau mewarnai rambutmu jadi hitam lagi?" Sehun menunjuk pada surai coklat Jongin yang tertata asal itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia ingin sekali bilang kalau 'alangkah baiknya rambutmu hitam, kau terlihat lebih tampan!' Tapi ia menahan perkataan bodoh itu di tenggorokan dan memilih untuk pergi ke bangkunya. Menjauh dari Kim Jongin, yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ingin meledak bahkan saat pertama kali menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kuperingatkan kau, menjauhlah dari Jongin!"

Seorang lelaki berperawakan imut tapi seram menarik poni Sehun yang sudah basah akibat disiram air. "Awas saja kalau kau mendekatinya! Akan kuhabisi!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang pucat.

Sehun mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Ia menatap benci pada gerombolan siswa yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah. Dengan keadaan terpojok dan tubuh yang lemas, ia berusaha menjawab berani "Aku tidak pernah mendekati Kim Jongin!"

"_Bloody hell kiddo_. Kau pembual besar!" Bentak lelaki yang tadi menjambak rambut Sehun. Ia mendorong tubuh kurus adik kelasnya tersebut ke pojok toilet supaya lebih tersudutkan. "Aku sudah beberapa kali menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan _Oh Sehun_."

"Yang benar saja Jinwoo-ya, si Sehun ini jelek sekali. Masa Jongin menolakmu karena dia?" tanya salah satu teman Jinwoo yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Berjaga kalau-kalau ada guru yang melintas.

Jinwoo mengangguk sinis. Ia terkekeh meremehkan sambil menatap Sehun yang semakin pias di hadapannya. "Jongin bilang ia menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Tak kuduga ternyata hanya ketua kelas cupu. Hahaha. Kupikir Jongin menggunakan namanya hanya asal sebut saja, mana mungkin kan dia naksir orang ini?"

"Kau benar!"

"Hajar saja!"

"Bikin dia mampus, Jinwoo!"

Sehun menggeleng takut. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa dia tiba-tiba diseret kakak kelasnya kemari lalu diancam untuk dihabisi? Sehun ingin sekali melawan, tapi ia sudah lemas karena beberapa siswa yang menyergapnya sangat kuat dan kasar. Ia bahkan sudah dua kali terkena bogem mentah di perutnya oleh Jinwoo karena berusaha kabur.

"Ayo, Jinwoo-ya, beri dia pelajaran!" Seru salah satu anggota geng dengan antusias.

Jinwoo menggeleng. Ia memang ingin menghajar Sehun sampai anak itu babak belur. Tapi ia sedikit enggan karena takut dipergoki, apalagi ini masih sore. Banyak siswa-siswi yang masih berada di area sekolah untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu, Oh. Aku tidak akan menghajarmu sekarang. Tapi ingat, kalau kau mendekati Jongin, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

Setelah memaki-maki Sehun dan menyiramnya dengan air di bak toilet, rombongan siswa kelas tiga itu pergi. Tidak lupa Jinwoo menendang tubuh Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan sambil tertawa keras kemudian meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana.

Sehun meringis. Ia mencoba berdiri lalu berkaca di wastafel, menatap wajahnya yang putih pucat dan tubuhnya tak henti bergetar hebat. Air dingin yang disiram Jinwoo memang sangat banyak, apalagi Sehun tidak tahan dingin. Mencoba menguatkan diri, Sehun berjalan keluar dengan mengendap-endap menuju lokernya di kelas. Ia ingat di loker menyimpan seragam cadangan dan memutuskan untuk ganti dahulu. Mana mungkin kan ia pulang dengan keadaan kacau begini?

Kelas begitu sepi saat Sehun masuk. Ia bergegas membuka lokernya dan mengganti baju secepat ia bisa. Tak lupa ia berdiri di depan kipas angin supaya air di rambutnya cepat mengering dan menggosok tubuhnya menggunakan handuk yang biasa dipakai di pelajaran olahraga. Sehun tak peduli jika besok terkena demam karena berdiri di depan kipas, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan melupakan pengalaman buruk ini.

Sambil menggosok tubuhnya, Sehun melamun sendiri. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir mengenai apa yang Jinwoo ucapkan tadi.

Jongin, _seorang Kim Jongin_, menyukainya?

Konyol sekali.

Walau pun hati Sehun berdesir mendengar pernyataan itu, ia malah sedikit ragu. Rasanya tidak mungkin kan seorang _pangeran_ sekolah menyukainya? Ia hanya murid kutu buku yang beruntung bisa satu kelas dengannya. Satu semester dilalui, Sehun bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi, apalagi kelihatan dekat. Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok bersama.

Spekulasi negatif merambat dalam pikiran Sehun, ia mengulangi lagi perkataan Jinwoo yang membuat hatinya perih. _Sepertinya Jongin hanya asal saja menyebutkan namanya sebagai alasan menolak Jinwoo._

Oh ya, tentu saja. Pasti begitu.

Mimpi di siang bolong namanya jika percaya Jongin menyukainya. Sigh… Lucu sekali. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan namanya untuk alasan menolak orang lain. Dan gara-gara itu semua ia harus terkena bully dari seniornya yang sok berkuasa.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah tubuhnya kering terbebas dari air. Ketika ia akan menyambar ranselnya di meja, suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas menuju ke kelasnya.

Sehun seketika terpaku. Ia cemas jika Jinwoo dan gengnya akan membullynya kembali. Maka dengan terburu-buru ia menyambar sapu untuk melindungi diri dan memukul kepala kakak kelasnya yang beringas itu.

BRAKK , pintu terbuka. Dan munculah Kim Jongin dengan nafas ngos-ngosan di pintu masuk. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu memesona dengan rambut cokelat acak-acakkan serta wajah berkeringatnya.

Sang _Prince of Charming_.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sehun mengontrol ekspresinya sebisa mungkin, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu gila-gilaan, lalu menjawab singkat "Piket." Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sehingga buru-buru menyapu asal lantai kelasnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Harusnya berlima. Tapi yang lain malah kabur. Jadi aku harus membersihkan kelas sendiri."

Jongin mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya dan mengambil PSP sambil berteriak kesenangan. Sehun tertawa kecil sembunyi-sembunyi mendengarnya. Jongin lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Jongin setelah menyimpan PSPnya ke dalam ransel. Ia dengan senyum mematikan menatap Sehun yang gelagapan sendiri.

"Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja." Geleng Sehun tergesa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berdua saja dengan Jongin di kelas kosong, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi kelihatannya Jongin tak peduli dan malah mengambil satu sapu terdekat dan mulai ikut membersihkan kelas.

Mereka menyapu dalam keheningan. Tapi Jongin yang cerewet itu mana tahan dilanda kebisuan, ia terus menerus mengajak bicara Sehun yang selalu mendiamkannya.

Bukan maksud Sehun bersikap dingin, ia hanya tak sanggup menahan gejolak yang merangsek dalam hatinya. Jongin terlalu tampan, terlalu hebat, terlalu jauh diatasnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya tumbuh menjadi lebih besar dan malah akan menyakitinya sendiri.

Perkataan Jinwoo dan pikiran negatifnya mengenai Jongin pun kembali datang.

"Hey Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh malas. Ia sudah tak tahu harus merespon apalagi pada Jongin yang banyak bicara. "Apalagi?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Alis Sehun terangkat. Ia menatap Jongin jengah. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya padanya setelah tragedi pelabrakkan tadi. "Jangan bercanda padaku. Aku tidak seperti penggemar-penggemarmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Serius, aku suka padamu."

Tubuh Jongin mendekat pada Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun bisa merasakan ia mulai gelisah.

"Sehun, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Sehun yang ditatap begitu dalam oleh Jongin langsung merasa canggung " Jongin."

"Aku suka padamu saat pertama bertemu. Ketika kau menegurku itu."

Jongin semakin maju mendekat. Membuat Sehun terdesak sampai menyender ke bangku pojok. Pikirannya tidak bisa lagi tenang. Ia sungguh takut sekarang " Ya ! Jongin! Menjauhlah!"

Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh pelan wajah Sehun. Seketika Sehun bergidik, sementara Jongin mendesah berat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun merasa takut pada orang yang sangat ia sukai. "Jongin!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau aku membuktikannya?"

"Jong-"

Sehun ingin lari. Ia meronta kuat saat Jongin menciumnya kasar, memotong ucapannya dan malah membungkam bibirnya cepat. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa sesak seperti ini. Jongin adalah orang yang ia sukai, tapi pemuda itu malah berbuat hal buruk padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Mana ada seseorang tega menyakiti orang lain yang mereka cintai? Jongin memang brengsek. Sehun kecewa kerena menyukainya.

"Jongin, lepaskan aku.."

Jongin seakan tuli. Ia asyik menciumi leher Sehun yang kemerahan dan mendorong Sehun untuk terlentang di bawahnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berbanjir keringat lalu tanpa bicara membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Sehun yang baru diganti tadi.

"Hiks.. Jongin kumohon.." Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia takut dan kecewa pada Jongin yang hanya memandangnya intens.

"Hiks Jongin,.. kumohon, jangan.." Isakan Sehun tampaknya menampar keras Jongin yang kelihatan shock. Ia buru-buru bangun dengan wajah bersalah.

"Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang semakin deras keluar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun ketakutan dan menangis dengan hebat. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengancingi seragamnya pelan karena tangannya gemetar.

"Sehun.."

Jongin kembali mendekat. Membuat Sehun langsung membentaknya. Walaupun suaranya ikut bergetar "Mau apa kau?"

"Sehun, maaf- aku.."

Perkataan maaf Jongin tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Sehun benci padanya. Ia sangat benci.

Persetan dengan perasaannya , yang ia tahu sekarang adalah Jongin memang berengsek dan Sehun salah pernah menyukainya.

Kim Jongin itu, benar-benar tak layak mendapatkan hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_What the- Kim Jongin?_

_For the God's sake!_

Dia Kim Jongin!

Kim Jongin teman sekelasnya saat kelas delapan. Yang dulu _hampir_ saja melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya! Kim Jongin yang itu!

"Cari siapa?"

"Eh?" Sehun melengking.

"Cari siapa?" Pemuda itu sekali lagi bertanya dengan tatapan datar.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia berdiri tegak lalu membungkukkan badan pada seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Jongin. "Annyeong Haseyo. Aku Oh Sehun trainee baru SM entertainment yang akan menghuni dorm ini bersama trainee lain yang akan debut tah-"

"Oh.." Pemuda tan itu memotong ucapan perkenalan Sehun yang sudah dihafal baik-baik sejak kemarin. "Jadi kau member baru kami?" Ia menatap penuh perhatian Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya.." Sehun mengangguk kikuk, merasa risih ditatap setajam itu .

"Masuklah."

Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dengan koper dan tas besarnya di depan pintu masuk.

"Ha? Tidak mengucapkan selamat datang? Tidak membantuku membawakan koper? Sungguh rekan yang baik." Sehun mengumpat kemudian dengan susah payah menyeret kopernya ke dalam. Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya ngilu karena bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Ia yakin sekali. Itu Kim Jongin. Bola mata coklat gelap itu milik Jongin.

"Waah, aku dengar ada keributan di luar. Ternyata ada tamu. " Pemuda putih pucat tiba-tiba datang dari dalam dengan wajah penasaran.

Sehun mendongak. Ia kembali membungkuk cepat lalu berkata lagi dengan nada menghafal "Annyeong Haseyo. Aku Oh Sehun trainee baru SM entertainment yang akan tinggal di dorm ini bersama trainee lain yang akan debut tahun depan. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya!"

"Ohhh! Jadi kau! " Si pria pucat itu tersenyum senang "Aku Joonmyeon! Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari orang-orang agensi! Selamat datang!"

Sehun balas tersenyum. Gembira akhirnya ada juga member yang menyambutnya dengan baik. "Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya asal. "Tidak usah sungkan. Kita kan teman satu grup."

"Ya… terima kasih."

"Jangan terima kasih lagi. Ah, pasti kau lelah. Ayo, ku antar kau ke kamarmu dulu." Joonmyeon mengambil alih tas ransel Sehun untuk ia bawa. "Dasar Jongin tidak sopan. Ia membukakan pintu tapi tidak membantumu membawa ini semua? Sialan sekali bocah itu."

"Jongin?" Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Joonmyeon serius. "Yang tadi benar namanya Jongin?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Kenapa? Kau terpesona sampai segitunya. Jongin memang tampan… Banyak trainee yang suka padanya pada pandangan pertama seperti kau!"

Perkataan Joonmyeon lewat begitu saja dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. Sehun dengan wajah bengongnya mencengkram erat pegangan kopernya. Ia berbisik dalam hati, mengapa ia terjebak lagi bersama Kim Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya tergesa-gesa. Ia menyenderkan tubuh tingginya ke dinding dengan raut wajah bahagia. Mulutnya yang biasa tertekuk angkuh sekarang membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Dia… _Sehunnie_."

Tangan Jongin yang panjang itu menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan, organ pemompa darahnya sedang berdetak gila-gilaan di dalam sana.

"Sehunnie.." Jongin bergumam samar. Ia kembali membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan mengintip dalam celah kecil. Matanya memerhatikan seksama Sehun yang sedang bersama Joonmyeon di ruang tv. Si kurus jangkung itu tampak antusias mengobrol dengan Joonmyeon yang ramah.

"Ya ampun, dia tetap imut bahkan setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu." Jongin terkekeh seraya menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Sekali lagi, Jongin menyentuh dadanya dan menghayati setiap dentuman cepat jantungnya. Menikmati momen terbahagia setelah lima tahun kesepian tanpa Sehun menghiasi hari-harinya.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali memeluk erat Sehun. Menghirup wangi tubuh laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya sejak ia masih sekolah. Mengatakan bahwa betapa Jongin sangat rindu padanya. Rindu sekali. Sampai kata-kata yang terucap pun takkan mampu menggambarkannya.

Semua kenangan akan wajah stoic dan nada bicara Sehun yang datar itu tetap terjaga dalam ingatan Jongin sampai detik ini. Sehun tetap sama. Wajahnya semakin tampan, dewasa dan akan selalu membuat Jongin tergila-gila. Bahkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang menggemaskan di depan pintu tadi, masih memberi efek pada Jongin yang harus menahan gejolak dalam dadanya.

Sehunnya memang yang paling bisa membuat Jongin selalu jatuh cinta.

Jatuh lagi

Dan semakin dalam.

"Oy Jongin! Keluar sini! Kau belum berkenalan dengan Sehun, kan?" Suara teriakkan Joonmyeon langsung membuat Jongin terkesiap.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai lupa kalau ia belum memperkenalkan diri _lagi_ pada Sehun.

"Sebentar." Jongin bersuara malas. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat bersemangat untuk menatap Sehun dari dekat.

Jongin segera mengganti kaus belelnya dengan t-shirt yang lebih layak dan lebih bersih. Ia juga mencuci mukanya yang masih kelihatan baru bangun tidur siang. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu menyempatkan diri menyisir dan merapikan tatanan rambut coklat gelapnya.

Setelah dirasa sudah sempurna, Jongin bergegas untuk keluar. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar tapi mendadak sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya.

_Bagaimana kalau Sehun membencinya?_

Jongin tidak lupa dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka yang pasti menyakiti hati Sehun. Ia hampir berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya! Sehun pasti membencinya. Oh tidak… lebih dari sekedar benci. _Sangat-sangat benci._

"Jongin-ah!" Joonmyeon berteriak lagi.

Jongin menelan salivanya gugup.

Kenapa ia baru ingat hal ini sekarang?

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Sehun tinggal dalam dorm grup bersama lima trainee lainnya. Ia memang tahu kalau grupnya itu terdiri dari dua belas anggota dan di bagi dalam dua sub-group yang masing-masing memiliki enam anggota. Enam lainnya tinggal dalam rumah sederhana di sebelah tempat yang Sehun tinggali.

Sehun belum terlalu mengenal para rekannya itu, tapi ia sudah mengetahui nama mereka walaupun jarang bertemu karena jadwal latihan yang kadang berbeda-beda. Apalagi Sehun yang merupakan anak baru, ia hampir tidak pernah berada di dorm kecuali setelah lewat tengah malam. Ia harus berlatih lebih sering di akademi untuk menyamakan kemampuannya dengan member lain.

Malam ini berbeda, enam trainee yang tinggal serumah itu sekarang memiliki waktu luang yang sama sehingga mereka bisa berkumpul dan berkenalan dengan lebih akrab bersama Sehun setelah sebelumnya hanya ber _say hi_ saja.

Mereka sibuk, ingat.

Do Kyungsoo, member imut dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, berbaik hati memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Ia menyajikan masakan Itali berbumbu khas Korea yang lezat. Lelaki beraura lembut itu adalah member yang sangat antusias menyambut Sehun.

"Ayo Sehun-ah, makan yang banyak! Ini spesial ku masak untuk menyambutmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun yang kelihatan tidak nyaman.

Mereka berenam duduk melingkar di meja makan setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasak dan mulai mengambil makanan dengan ribut, kecuali Sehun yang _nyengir-nyengir kalem_ saja.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu, kami senang kok kau jadi maknae kami." Park Chanyeol, si jangkung bersuara besar, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun keras. "Kau imut! hehe"

"Iya, kau juga jago menari. Wah, grup kita pasti akan sangat keren!" Timpal Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki mata sipit dan wajah manis. Ia tersenyum hangat "Selamat datang di grup! Maaf aku tidak banyak berbincang denganmu sebelumnya. Kita kan sibuk yah hahaha.."

Sehun membalas sambutan para membernya dengan senyum kecil. Ia kemudian mengangguk kikuk "Terima kasih, sunbaenim…"

"Whoa, panggil kami hyung saja. Masa dalam satu grup ada senioritas?" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat Sehun semakin kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa memang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita kan keluarga!" Sambung Chanyeol semangat. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Sehun sambil terkekeh "Kau lucu sekali. Kau manis."

"Jangan jadikan Sehun incaranmu berikutnya, Park!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tak membalas perkataan Joonmyeon dan malah menoleh pada Jongin, yang sedari tadi membisu di sebelahnya.

"Jongin, kau tidak memberi Sehun ucapan selamat datang?"

Jongin mendongak dari piringnya yang masih penuh belum tersentuh. Ia nampak bingung sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pada kening Sehun, tak sanggup langsung bersibaku dengan bola mata si anak baru itu. "Selamat datang di grup, Sehun-ssi.."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin kemudian berdehem dan berkata "Terima kasih, Jongin-ssi."

"Kalian pikir ini perkenalan bos dan karyawan? Kita kan satu grup! Jangan formal begitu. Kalian juga sebaya kok." Tukas Kyungsoo heran. Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan aneh dua orang di grupnya "Jongin-ah, kau bahkan jadi pendiam mendadak. Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin yang terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Hening sejenak. Suasana tampak kurang nyaman dan tak menyenangkan sehingga Joonmyeon pura-pura batuk untuk mencairkan suasana. "Err, Kalian seumuran lho, Sehun dan Jongin maksudku. Sama-sama kelahiran 94." Katanya keras. Ia merasa agak janggal karena Jongin yang bawel itu bisa-bisanya jadi _mute_ begini.

Apa Jongin tidak suka ya Sehun menjadi anggota mereka. Duh, Joonmyeon jadi khawatir. Ia tak mau ada kerenggangan dalam grupnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau sudah kenal, pasti kalian jadi teman dekat. Berhubunganlah dengan baik." Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah.

_Oh yang benar saja Joonmyeon. _

Sehun bahkan sudah mengenal lelaki itu jauh sebelum hari ini. Dan tidak ada kata _berhubungan dengan baik_ jika menyangkut Kim Jongin.

Sehun mencoba memasang senyumnya pada member tertua itu "Ne, hyung." Segera saja Sehun menyambar stick keju di piringnya mencoba mengalihkan topik saat ia rasa Jongin menatapnya dari ujung sana "Ini enak, Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Ah tentu saja!" Kyungsoo menyambar ceria "Aku menggunakan keju terbaik yang ku beli di supermarket elit. Ah bukan pakai uangku sih, tapi uang Joonmy-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya untuk menginterupsi. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil diberi hadiah. Ia menatap antusias pada rekan-rekannya lalu berkata keras.

"Hey, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita berganti roommate? Maksudku, Sehun kan sekamar denganku dan kita sudah lumayan akrab. Tapi kan kalian belum-"

"Jadi?" Potong Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Jadi," Joonmyeon melotot dulu, meminta persetujuan secara tidak langsung "Untuk membuat hubungan kita semakin erat dan lebih akrab, aku ingin kita bertukar roommate. Kita kan jarang punya waktu senggang untuk mengobrol, jadi mungkin kita bisa saling akrab di _kamar_."

Sehun mengernyit geli. Ia merasa kalimat Joonmyeon terlalu bermakna aneh di telinganya. Membuat ia geli sendiri. Atau otaknya saja yang berkonotasi negatif.

"Wah boleh juga!" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju "Aku saja yang sekamar dengan Sehun. Kita kan belum kenal jauh, eh? Aku juga bosan sekamar dengan Baekhyun hahaha."

Baekhyun mendengus tapi kemudian tersenyum cerah "Aku sekamar dengan Jonginnie kalau begitu."

"Tidak- tidak. Biar kita mengundinya supaya adil." Kyungsoo berusaha menengahi karena sudah melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang kelihatan mengincar Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun memang sudah lama naksir Jongin. Ia tidak akan mau memasangkan mereka atau malah nanti ada hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah menetapkan siapa dengan siapa kok." Ucap Joonmyeon ringan. Ia menegakkan punggungnya lalu berkata lagi "Kyungsoo denganku, Baekhyun masih dengan Chanyeol, dan Sehun dengan Jongin. Bagaimana?"

Terdengar seruan protes dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sementara Sehun mulai lemas kembali. Demi Merlin dan demi Neptunus, kenapa harus dirinya? Sudah cukup ia satu rumah dengan Jongin, debut satu grup dengannya, dan sekarang mereka harus sekamar.

Joonmyeon sudah gila.

Dunia lebih gila.

"Hyung, sori. Kupikir lebih baik aku denganmu saja. Biar Kyungsoo hyung dengan Sehun-ssi." Jongin menyerukan pendapatnya setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kelihatan muram.

Ia sebenarnya sangat senang, tapi setelah memandangi raut wajah Sehun, ia memilih mundur. Tak baik rasanya jika dirinya sekamar dengan Sehun. Pasti itu akan menyiksanya dan juga menyiksa batin Sehun.

"Wae? Kalian yang harus mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kau masih memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel -ssi."

"Tapi-"

"Oke! Aku setuju!" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Lega mengetahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menjadi roommate Sehun atau Jongin.

Dalam diam pemuda tan itu melirik Sehun yang menghela nafas keras. Jongin merasa bersalah dan kecewa sekaligus. Ia tentu senang bisa sekamar dengan Sehun, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak begitu.

Jongin pikir dirinya adalah manusia paling egois, yang merasakan kebahagiaan sendiri sedangkan orang yang paling ia cintai tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Jongin takut, Sehun malah akan semakin membenci dirinya. Semakin tersakiti karena terus ada di dekatnya.

"Ayo, kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian."

"Bisakah kita pikirkan ini lagi?" Jongin berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak. Aku melakukan ini untukmu malahan. Demi kelancaran grup kita." Joonmyeon mengeluarkan aura galaknya. "Please, Jongin-ah. Grup kita harus kompak dan aku merasakan aura aneh antara dirimu dan Sehun. Jadi, please? Dengarkan aku.."

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dalam hati ia berkali-kali menyerukan maafnya pada Sehun.

_Maaf Sehun-ah, maaf._

_ Maaf untuk kesekian kalinya untukmu._

_Aku janji akan membuatmu nyaman bersamaku._

_._

_._

To be Continued

.

.

.

Hai …..

Ouh.. Ouh.. hehe MAAF BANGET INI TELAT DAN SANGAT ABSURD

Maaf ya, udah setahun dipending, tapi sekalinya apdet malah tidak greget. Wakwaw…

Well Well Well berarti chap selanjutnya udah tentang anak-anak exo yang ceritanya mau debut tahun depan (duile..) OT12 nih, masih sayang yifan dan lulu kan?

Sori deh aku ga tau harus bicara apa lagi saking tengsinnya mau ngepost ini XD

Makasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktunya buat review di chapter sebelumya hehe big thanks to:

**Anonim, Guest , sehunskai, tchandra07. tc**

**Mfaz, ooh, PurpleGyu, weirdfangirl, KaiHunyehet,**

**Vantasfic, Chan8aek, GhoulSeoul, nin nina,**

**choi chan ni, YoungChanBiased, ohhhrika, sukha1312**

**Shouraichi Rein, xohunte, doubleAA10, Beechanbaek,**

**Dhila, Nearo O'nealy, kimkaixxohun, 94linesplusme**

**Cjongin2, Yifankris, kim anna shinotsuke, myotpkaihun,**

**CutRabiatul, sayangsemuamembersuju, choHunHan, **

**dia. luhane, yunacho90, xxx, Kim Yong Jin, Baekkisseu,**

** awexome, Nadine, urikaihun, Kim Bo Mi, Baixiangurls,**

**RanHwa19 , InfinitelyLove, Nagisa Kitagawa, izz. sweetcity**

**LKCTJ94, syakilashine, yully. crown**

**Kalian jjang! Makasih reviewnya ya, maaf belum bisa bales. Pengennya sih mau, tapi emailnya kelelep dan aku Cuma bisa bales lewat hp -_-. Semoga chapter dua bisa balesin, yeheyyy**

Makasih yang udah nagihin dan ngingetin aku yang rada-rada ini hehe. Yang ngeberondong lewat line sampe kirim stiker gift wkwkw makasih ya sayangss. Makasih juga temen-temen yang ngePM, kirim lagi yaaa XD. Ah tapi ada yang lucu, ada satu yang ngePM aku, nagihin, tapi dia gak review atau follow/fav ff ini. Sakit euy wkwkw tapi aku mah strong kok, aku mah tetep balas dengan besar hati.

Plis maklumi kekacauan chapter ini dengan memberi review, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki banyak kesalahan di sini. Please ya guys, aku butuh banget sarannya untuk chapter depan. :3

Thankseeuu haturnuhun luvluv

PS: Sehun makin lucu banget gak sihhh, nonton dia di surpline rasanya greget pengen makan itu bocah satu. Jongin kenapa seberuntung itu bisa deket sama Sehun ahahahaaa

PSS: Couple lain selain Kaihun masih aku pikirin buat cerita ini, ada ide gak kira-kira? Terus buat orang ketiga, keempat , kelima, keenam, ketujuh ….. (wth)

Sampai ketemu di chapter tiga ^^ !


	3. Chapter 3

**The Better One**

Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO Members

Warn : Boys love, OOC, Typo(s), Too much punctuation.

_I own nothing, SM entertainment has !_

DLDR

.

.

* * *

Suara dorongan roda koper dan suara protes Baekhyun dan Chenyeol terdengar saling sahut di dalam dorm. Dua lelaki itu masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Joomyeon yang menurut mereka tidak adil.

"Oh yang benar saja, aku harus sekamar lagi dengan orang ini." Desis Baekhyun sambil melirik kesal pada Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sama.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu? Aku ingin dengan Sehun."

"Aku juga ingin dengan- Hei Jonginnie! Sini, hyung bantu bawakan tasmu." Secepat kilat, kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun mengejar Jongin yang sedang menyeret kopernya menuju kamar yang dulu diisi Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, hyung."

"Huh… Kau ini." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. Ia menarik-narik lengan Jongin kemudian berkata pelan "Jongin, baik-baiklah sekamar dengan Sehun. Kau kelihatan tidak suka padanya."

Alis Jongin terangkat mendengar kesimpulan Baekhyun yang seratus persen berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. "Aku? Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Chanyeol ikut bicara dengan wajah ingin tahu. "Sehun kelihatannya baik dan manis. Ugh… aku saja gemas. Dia lucu dan cocok menjadi pacarku. Menurut kalian kami cocok tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kan jelek , Yoda." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyeringai. Ia dan Chanyeol memang sudah biasa saling ejek satu sama lain. Ucapan Baekhyun tentu salah besar, karena kenyataannya Chanyeol itu luar biasa tampan.

"Kau yang jelek Baek! Lihat saja, aku akan mendekati Sehun."

"Jangan coba-coba." Desis Jongin pelan. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memiliki Sehun."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Jongin?" Baekhyun menoleh saat ia mendengar desis aneh keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia tampak heran melihat raut wajah pemuda tersebut kelihatana masam.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Oh, aku harus memindahkan semua barangku hyung. Selamat malam." Pamit Jongin seraya mendelik sembunyi-sembunyi pada Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk, sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Kemudian Jongin pergi menuju kamar barunya dan menghilang ke dalam.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu heran melihat ekspresi Jongin, ia lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol "Ayo tidur. Besok latihan pagi kan?"

"Kau duluan saja. Aku belum mengantuk." Sahut si jangkung seraya mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu bingung. Dua membernya mendadak aneh sekali dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. "Baiklah… Bye Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih tersenyum. Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, senyuman manisnya lenyap berganti menjadi dengusan samar.

"Well… Jongin. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya, eh?"

.

Sehun menoleh dari kegiatan merapikan ranjangnya saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Jongin yang kelihatan ragu untuk masuk.

Melihat keraguan Jongin, Sehun hanya menarik nafas panjang . "Masuklah." Katanya singkat.

Secepat kilat Jongin mengangguk sambil menarik kopernya. "Thanks.."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin dan memilih untuk kembali menyusun bantalnya. Ia ingin sekali protes pada Joonmyeon untuk semua keputusan sepihak ini. Demi Merlin, Sehun bersedia satu kamar dengan siapa pun entah itu Kyungsoo yang galak atau pun Baekhyun yang bawel. Sehun tak mengira kalau member tertua itu malah menyuruhnya berada dalam satu kamar bersama Jongin.

Seakan memang takdir selalu menghubungkan mereka berdua. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri.

Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sehun yakin ia sama sekali tak membenci Jongin. Beberapa tahun lalu mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Bertahun-tahun setelah kepindahannya, ia mencoba menanamkan kebencian pada sosok Jongin. Berusaha memerintahkan diri sendiri untuk meyakini bahwa Jongin itu berengsek.

Hanya saja hati tak bisa dibohongi.

Jongin itu cinta pertamanya. Dan selamanya akan selalu istimewa di hati Sehun.

Rasanya susah memaksa hati untuk membenci, jika kenyataan selalu berkata bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terlalu complicated, Jongin duduk di single bed yang dulu milik Joonmyeon. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Sesekali ia melirik pada Sehun yang memunggunginya. Dalam pikirannya, Jongin ingin sekali memeluk punggung kurus itu dan mendekapnya lama. Ia ingin bicara pada Sehun, mengatakan padanya kalau ia meyesal. Sangat menyesal sampai kadang ia tak mampu menatap mata Sehun.

Katakanlah Jongin pengecut.

Karena ia takut. Takut dirinya akan ditolak, baik permintaan maafnya atau perasaannya. Jongin terlalu takut untuk memulai. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa Sehun, ia butuh keberanian berlapis-lapis.

Dalam keheningan Sehun terlihat sudah selesai merapikan ranjangnya dan mulai berbaring. Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia bisa merasakan keengganan Sehun untuk berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. bahkan posisi Sehun terus menerus memunggunginya.

Hela nafas Jongin terdengar pasrah. Ia benar-benar dibenci.

Dengan gontai pemuda tan itu meraih bantalnya dan membuka pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa saja. Tidak mungkin kan ia berada di sini jika Sehun tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang menoleh karena mendengar suara decitan pintu kamar.

Jongin menunjuk ruang tengah dengan telunjuknya. "A-aku-"

"Tidur di sini saja. Aku tidak keberatan, asal kau tahu."

"Eh?"

"Di luar dingin. " ucap Sehun singkat. Ia kembali berbaring di ranjang kecilnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Baiklah.."

Dengan senang lelaki itu membaringkan diri di ranjang yang sekarang miliknya. Tubuhnya sengaja ia miringkan ke arah Sehun yang tertidur di sisi kamar yang lain. Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jalja.."

.

.

.

* * *

"DANCER LINE! CEPAT MASUK MOBIL, MANAJER SUDAH MENUNGGU, YA TUHAN KALIAN INI!" Joonmyeon berteriak keras sambil mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sehun dan Jongin yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ampun hyung." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul kemudian berlari pontang-panting menuju pintu. Sambil berlari, Sehun menyambar sepotong roti dari tangan Chanyeol (yang dengan senang hati memberikannya sambil berteriak "Sehunnie tidak sekalian mengambil hati hyung?" ) , dan meneguk susu yang baru saja dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Ia dengan tergesa keluar dorm dan menemui Yixing yang sedang menunggu di luar, bersender pada pintu mobil dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Pagi, Sehun." Sapa Yixing dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. "Sudah mandi?"

"Sudah walau terburu-buru. Hyung sendiri?"

"Belum… Besok saja sekalian." Yixing menguap lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Sehun. Yixing adalah salah satu teman satu grupnya yang tinggal dalam dorm berbeda karena mereka memang berbeda sub-group.

Selain lima member yang tinggal bersama dengannya, Sehun juga memiliki rekan yang lain. Walaupun mereka akan ditempatkan dalam grup berbeda, Sehun sudah cukup mengenal dan menyukai mereka. Ada Yifan yang terlihat menyeramkan, Luhan yang tampan, Minseok si member tertua, Jongdae yang super perhatian dan Zitao teman baru Sehun yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Mana si Jongin?" Tanya pria tambun yang sekarang ditunjuk agensi untuk menjadi manajer grup mereka. "Jangan bilang dia masih tidur?"

"Entahlah." Sehun menjawab dengan nada masa bodoh. Membuat sang menajer meliriknya sebal.

"Kau kan teman satu grupnya. Saling perhatianlah walau belum saling kenal. Arra?"

"Pagi." Jongin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil lalu duduk di samping Yixing dan menyapa kaku semua yang ada di sana. Ia terlihat acak-acakkan dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa? Kita sudah terlambat latihan!"

"Maaf." Dengan cengiran khasnya Jongin meminta maaf pada manajer yang hanya menghela nafas. Anak asuhnya sudah merepotkan bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Ya ampun, ia jadi ragu untuk mengurus dua belas calon idol ini.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Kita berangkat." Tukasnya lalu menyuruh sopir untuk menjalankan mobil.

"HEYY TUNGGU!"

"APALAGI!" Pria gemuk itu hilang kesabaran.

Baekhyun berlari terengah-engah dari dalam dorm menuju mobil yang mendadak mengerem itu. ia melambai-lambaikan sebuah jaket tebal di jendela. "Ini jaket untuk Jonginnie! Nanti kau kedinginan kalau hanya memakai kaus." Katanya bersemangat.

Tangan Jongin terulur mengambil jaket yang disodorkan Baekhyun dari celah jendela yang terbuka "Thanks hyung."

"Latihan yang benar ya Jongin. Jangan lupa makan."

"Iya hyung.."

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya masuk lalu tiba-tiba ia mengecup pelan pipi Jongin yang langsung menoleh kaget. "Hyung!" Wajahnya kelihatan shock.

"Hehehe."

Sehun mendengus melihat adegan sok romantis itu. "Cih, yang benar saja." Gumamnya pelan. Ia jijik. Bisakah mereka untuk tidak bermesraan di depannya? Membuat sakit mata saja.

Memang bukan rahasia umum kalau Baekhyun tengah naksir berat pada Jongin. Setiap hari ia akan selalu mendekati Jongin dan memberi perhatian berlebih padanya. Kata Joonmyeon sih mereka belum berpacaran. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja.

Ya ampun, bahkan Sehun tak mau peduli kalau mereka jadian besok atau tahun depan. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Iya kan? Itu bukan urusan Sehun.

Sama sekali bukan.

Yixing bersiul melihat keagresifan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin berani. "Cepat jadian dong, kalian. Sudah cocok tahu!"

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah! Tidak ada yang mau kau berikan lagi, Baekhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia menatap Jongin penuh arti sebelum akhirnya jendela tertutup kembali dan mobil mulai melaju menjauh.

.

.

Menjadi seorang calon artis memang tidak mudah.

Susah malah. Dan sangat melelahkan.

Ini baru calon artis, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah debut dan punya jadwal super padat? Sehun benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya.

Ia masih ingat, tadi ia beserta Yixing dan Jongin sampai di tempat latihan jam enam pagi. Dan sekarang, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Mereka bertiga terus menerus berlatih tanpa menyadari kalau hari sudah berganti. Mereka hanya berhenti saat istirahat makan siang dan makan malam. Tuntutan manajemen memang mengharuskan tiga dancer itu menghafal banyak tarian untuk teaser mereka yang akan dikeluarkan satu persatu nanti.

"Rasanya mau mati." Gumam Yixing setelah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada lantai yang keras dan dingin. Pelatih baru saja pergi dan menyuruh mereka beristirahat sejenak. "Rasanya mau mati saja."

Sehun tersenyum prihatin melihat rekannya itu sudah kehilangan energinya. Ia sendiri sudah terlalu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. Suhu ruangan yang rendah pun makin menambah beban tubuhnya untuk tetap fresh. Ingin sekali Sehun pulang ke dorm lalu tidur di ranjangnya yang hangat. Di sini ia bisa-bisa membeku. Awal musim dingin memang paling Sehun benci. Ia tak pernah tahan dingin.

"Dingin ya hyung." Ujar Sehun menggigil.

Yixing hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Terlalu capek untuk sekedar membuka mulut atau ia sudah tertidur pulas. Di ruangan ini hanya mereka berdua. Jongin menghilang begitu saja setelah waktu istirahat dimulai.

Kepala Sehun berputar mengitari seluruh ruangan mencari sebuah benda yang bisa ia jadikan penghangat. Tapi yang ada hanya tumpukan tas dan kaus bekas mereka yang sudah basah kuyup bermandikan keringat. Sehun masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak memakai kaus bau itu untuk menutupi badanya yang kedinginan.

"Hyung, aku mau mencari manajer. Mungkin mereka punya jaket untukku." Gumam Sehun sambil berdiri. Ia menatap Yixing sekilas yang sudah terlelap dengan mulut terbuka lebar lalu keluar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Ia berjalan gontai. Tubuhnya meronta dan menjerit untuk segera diistirahatkan. Kulitnya merinding karena hawa dingin kembali menusuknya sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Dengan wajah gelisah Sehun menelusuri koridor sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Harusnya ia ingat kalau dirinya tak tahan dingin. Udara di waktu dini hari sangat tidak baik untuknya, apalagi di awal tahun seperti ini. Sehun merutuk kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai lupa membawa jaket.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah heran. "Ah bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya singkat.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara dengan Jongin setelah pembicaraan mereka di kamar tempo hari. Salahkan saja Sehun karena ketidaksudiannya menyapa Jongin duluan, ataupun sebaliknya, Jongin yang tidak berani menyapa Sehun lebih dulu. Sehari-hari kamar mereka hanya diisi kebisuan dan keheningan.

Alis Jongin terangkat melihat lengan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya sendiri. Belum lagi tubuh kurus itu menggigil dan giginya bergemelutukan kedinginan.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Ani." Tak ingin berlama-lama berdua saja dengan laki-laki itu, Sehun membalikkan badannya berusaha pergi, tapi Jongin menarik lengannya sehingga ia tertarik mundur ke belakang.

"Kau kedinginan." Ucap Jongin pelan. Ia menarik sebuah jaket biru tua dari tas punggungnya kemudian memakaikannya hati-hati pada Sehun yang menatapnya bingung. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sehun, Jongin melanjutkan memakaikan syal berwarna merah dan beanie berwarna senada.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tahan dingin." Jongin berkata setelah semua pakaian hangat itu terpasang di tubuh Sehun. Ia berusaha tersenyum kecil lalu berkata lagi "Kau tetap seperti dulu."

"Huh?"

Senyuman Jongin bertambah lebar, kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Si Jongin itu… juga tetap seperti dulu.

Selalu membuat Sehun merasakan benci dan sesak sekaligus setiap menatapnya.

.

.

"Jonginnie kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin siang ini."

"Tapi ini sudah jam satu pagi! Kau seharian di sana!"

"Tidak masalah hyung. Aku suka berlatih hehe."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menggenggam ponselnya sambil menggerutu "Dorm sepi tanpamu."

Dengus Jongin terdengar dari sambungan telponnya. Ia malas jika Baekhyun mulai berbicara hal-hal menyangkut perasaannya "Bisakah hyung tutup telponnya? Aku harus latihan lagi."

"Ahh… baiklah. Cepat pulang,oke?"

Tak mengindahkan perintah Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat mengganggu baginya, Jongin mematikan sambungan seraya tersenyum sendiri. Ia duduk di lantai dingin, di sebelah Yixing yang tertidur pulas, lalu tertawa keras. Bukan karena telepon dari Baekhyun yang membuatnya kelihatan senang begitu. Melainkan ia mengingat kembali saat ia dengan berani memakaikan jaket dan syalnya pada Sehun yang kedinginan.

Jongin senang sekali, sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk bicara berdua dengan Sehun dan bahkan laki-laki itu tidak menolak tindakannya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Jongin begitu bahagia karena ternyata Sehun tidak kelihatan terlalu membencinya.

Bisakah ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun? Dan membuat hubungan mereka tidak lagi seperti orang asing begini. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Sehun. Sejak mereka satu kelas, Jongin tak pernah bisa mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu secuil pun. Meski ia selalu membuat onar dan sengaja menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas, Sehun selalu mengacuhkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berbuat terlalu jauh, dan malah membuat Sehun membencinya.

_Drrrt _

_Drrrt_

_Baekhyun hyung is calling_

"Mau apalagi dia." Jongin bergumam dan mengangkat telpon dari Baekhyun lagi dengan enggan.

"Jonginnie!"

"Wae? Ada apalagi sih?"

Baekhyun terkekeh disebrang sana "Jangan lupa pakai jaket yang tadi kuberikan padamu."

"Hm.." Jongin mengangguk sambil mengingat-ingat. "Oh.. Oh yeah, jaket pemberian hyung itu. Iya, ini sedang kupakai haha."

Terdengar pekikkan senang Baekhyun yang nyaring "Itu kubelikan khusus untukmu Jongin. Hangat kan?"

"Lumayan, hangat kok." Dalam hati Jongin meringis bersalah karena bahkan ia tak memakainya sama sekali. Jaket dari Baekhyun tadi ia pakaikan pada Sehun yang ia rasa lebih membutuhkannya.

Mungkin nanti Jongin harus tidak lagi memberi harapan palsu pada Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti mengejarnya. Juga berhenti memberikan barang-barang yang malah akhirnya Jongin buang.

"Baiklah, kau lanjut latihan lagi ya? Aku mau tidur karena besok aku juga ada latihan."

"Baguslah." Jongin mengangkat bahu lalu mematikan telponnya asal. Ia nyengir sendiri menikmati betapa ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Satu langkah lebih maju untuk mendekati Sehun.

"Jongin.."

Jongin membalikkan badannya lalu mengubah cengirannya menjadi lebih lembut. "Sehun?"

"Ini." Sehun dengan wajah datarnya memberikan jaket biru yang tadi Jongin pinjamkan padanya, beserta syal merahnya juga. "Aku tidak butuh."

Jongin menatapnya tak percaya "Ke-kenapa?"

"Ini pemberian dari Baekhyun hyung, aku mendengarnya tadi, seharusnya tidak kupakai. Aku tidak mau menjadi sumber masalahmu dan Baekhyun hyung nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil berbalik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Jongin.

"Tapi kau tidak tahan dingin!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik kedinginan dari pada harus berurusan denganmu. Lebih baik kau tidak usah bersikap baik padaku karena aku tidak suka. Aku tidak membutuhkan semuanya. Cukup berada dalam satu grup bersamamu membuatku muak, jangan menambah bebanku untuk semakin membencimu." Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya dengan gemetar "Tolong jangan buat aku memiliki masalah dengan member lainnya gara-gara kau."

"Apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin dengan kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, menatap mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Sedikit ragu, ia berkata lirih "Jangan berusaha bersikap baik padaku."

"Aku tidak begitu! Aku tulus ingin membantumu."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin yang menunduk kecewa. Baru saja Jongin merasakan sepintas kebahagiaan dan kesenangannya, tapi Sehun kembali menghancurkan semuanya.

Jadi, apakah ia memang tidak termaafkan?

Sehun tak akan pernah mau menerima apapun yang ia lakukan, bahkan mungkin cintanya tidak akan pernah cukup untuknya.

Sehun benar-benar tak pernah bisa ia raih.

Ia sudah ditolak. Bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Gaaah… Aku iri sekali kenapa Jongin mendapat jatah teaser sebanyak itu." Gumam Zitao sambil menyeruput air mineral botolannya.

Sehun nyengir kaku. "Namanya juga main dancer."

"Kau juga dancer, Sehun."

"Tapi aku tidak sejago Jongin." Sehun mengamati sang objek pembicaraan yang sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk teasernya yang ketiga.

Jongin dengan setelan baju berwarna hitam-hitam tampak serius membaca skrip yang ia pegang. Kali ini Jongin akan menari dengan sedikit iringan lagu dari album pertama mereka. Sambil menunggu semua persiapan juru kamera siap, Jongin terlihat memainkan ponselnya sebentar.

"Aigo, dia bukannya latihan malah main hape." Gumam Tao sinis. Lelaki asal Qingdao itu menatap Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. Ia memang sedikit iri pada Jongin yang tampaknya benar-benar sangat diandalkan di dalam grup.

"Mungkin mengecek sesuatu." Sehun menimpali sedikit.

Seakan medengar ucapan sinis Tao, Jongin menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam ransel lalu pergi ke depan cermin untuk merapikan make-up di wajahnya.

"Si Jongin itu menyebalkan dan usil! Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia yang mendapat spotlight di grup? Kupikir harusnya Chanyeol atau kau, Sehun-ah!" gerutu Tao lagi sambil menatap Jongin di kejauhan dengan tatapan laser mematikan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Jongin itu tampan. Dia berkharisma dan menawan." Sehun menatap Jongin yang sekarang tengah bicara dengan seorang stylist . "Cara bicaranya juga baik."

"Oh ya?"

Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang tengah tertawa, memperlihatkan kerutan di kedua sisi matanya yang gelap. "Bahkan cara tertawanya saja menarik. Ia terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan."

"Astaga Oh Sehun kau memujinya? Si meyebalkan itu?" Tao memekik. Tak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya Sehun memuji Jongin dengan kalimat yang memuakkan.

"Itu kenyataan, Tao-ya." Sehun dengan datarnya menjawab.

"Itu bukan menyatakan fakta. Kau terdengar seperti memuji bocah itu."

"Aniyo." Kepala Sehun menggeleng cepat. Agak terlalu cepat sebenarnya. Wajahnya memanas seketika walau Tao tidak menyadarinya.

"Lihat. Dia sudah mulai. Ish.."

Sehun mengabaikan desis kesal Tao dengan mengamati Jongin yang kini mulai menari di depan kamera. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh Jongin bergerak seirama dengan musik yang menghentak. Sehun berpikir, apakah tulang-tulang , otot, dan persendian dalam tubuh Jongin memang seelastis itu? Mungkin karena ia sudah menari sedari kecil, gerakannya terlihat lentur dan pas. Benar-benar seorang dancer sejati.

Sehun mendesis kagum saat Jongin melakukan gerakan memutar tiga kali. Khas seorang penari balet profesional. Cool! Jongin sangat keren, sampai Sehun agak minder karena ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kemampuan luar biasa milik Jongin.

"Cut!"

Jongin berhenti menari. Ia tersenyum senang lalu membungkukkan badannya pada semua staf syuting teaser ketiganya ini.

"Baguslah ini sudah selesai." Tao bergumam lalu berdiri menunggu Jongin yang juga menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Jongin. Senyuman manis yang tadi ia pamerkan pada kru mendadak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Mata gelapnya melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

Ia mengambil ranselnya kemudian berjalan duluan dengan angkuh.

"Cih. Kau tidak berterima kasih pada kami karena menunggumu syuting?" Tao mulai naik pitam.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya sarkatis "Aku tidak meminta kalian menungguku."

Tao mencebik "Kalau bukan karena perintah Yifan dan Joonmyeon hyung, aku tidak sudi menunggumu, brengsek!"

Tak mendengarkan ocehan Tao, Jongin lebih memilih terus berjalan dengan langkah bossy.

Sehun menghela nafas di belakang. Inilah yang ia tidak suka. Satu grup bersama Jongin, berarti ia harus melewati hari-harinya bersama pria berambut coklat gelap ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu, sifat laki-laki itu berubah drastis. Jongin tidak lagi berisik dan usil pada member lain. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup.

Sehun mendengus gusar. Sikap Jongin menjadi jauh lebih mengesalkan dari sebelumnya. Ia jarang pulang ke dorm dan sering menyelinap keluar saat tengah malam, membuat Joonmyeon selaku tetua di sana uring-uringan. Dalam hati kadang Sehun merasa tidak enak karena Jongin bertingkah seperti itu setelah insiden ia mengembalikan paksa jaket pinjaman dari Jongin tempo hari. Seakan ia menghindari Sehun dan berusaha berada sejauh mungkin dengannya.

Saat itu, bukannya Sehun tidak mau menerima niat baik Jongin. Ia hanya merasa tak seharusnya dirinya memakai barang yang Baekhyun berikan untuk Jongin. Ia tak mau menjadi sumber masalah di antara mereka. Sudah cukup saat SMP dulu ia sempat dibully beberapa kakak kelasnya karena si populer Jongin sering sekali _cari perhatian_ padanya.

"Untuk apa Joonmyeon dan Yifan hyung menyuruh kalian menungguku recording?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik sambil menatap sinis Tao. Sehun hanya berdiri di belakang tubuh sahabatnya, membisu.

"Mereka cemas kau pulang sendiri tengah malam begini. Manajer kita sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu." Tao menjawab kesal. Tampaknya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin menjadi hal yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu kalian pulang saja ke dorm duluan. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan ikuti aku. Bilang saja pada mereka aku ada urusan." Jongin berbicara datar lalu dengan entengnya berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di belokan koridor. Bayangannya mengikuti, seakan mengejek mereka berdua yang termangu menatap kepergiannya.

"Dia pergi begitu saja? Kurang ajar!" Teriak Tao yang ingin sekali menarik kerah belakang kemeja Jongin dan membantingnya ke lantai. "Joonmyeon hyung pasti akan memarahiku kalau Jongin pulang pagi lagi. Aish dasar tukang cari masalah." Tao uring-uringan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ia dan Tao sudah ditugaskan untuk menemani Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut. Dan ia tidak mau kena damprat karena tidak becus menjaga dan malah membiarkan Jongin berkeliaran lagi.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita pulang saja." Tao menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari gedung agensi. Tao sebenarnya bisa saja mencegah Jongin pergi. Tapi hati kecilnya terlalu enggan untuk berlama-lama dengan lelaki itu, sehingga ia lebih memilih dimarahi oleh Yifan atau Joonmyeon. Apa pedulinya jika Jongin pulang larut atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali? Itu bukan urusan Tao.

"Ti-tidak . Kupikir aku harus mencari Jongin dan mengajaknya pulang." Sehun menggeleng. Ia memikirkan khawatirnya Joonmyeon dan Yifan jika Jongin keluyuran lagi. Tanggung jawab mereka besar untuk menjaga sepuluh member lainnya. Sehun kepikiran untuk membantu mereka sedikit.

"Kau mau cari dia kemana? Ini sudah larut malam!" Tao tampak tak setuju.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Hati kecilnya mendadak ingin sekali mencari Jongin. Mungkin hanya sebatas rasa khawatir pada rekan satu grup sekaligus teman lama. Sehun tak paham jelas pada dirinya sendiri, mau-maunya ia memikirkan si Jongin itu. Oh please, dan desir aneh dalam hatinya itu kembali menyiksanya sekarang.

"Kau pulang saja Tao, aku akan mencari Jongin." Sebelum Tao sempat mencegahnya, Sehun berlari cepat dan memasuki lift. Tao mendengus melihat kepergian Sehun yang terburu-buru itu.

"Ya ampun.. Apa pria Korea memang punya kecendrungan bermain di larut malam? Ck.. Aku harus bilang apa pada gege!"

.

Sehun membuka satu per satu ruang latihan yang ada di gedung SM Entertainment. Jam memang menunjukkan sudah pukul dua dini hari, tapi bangunan yang sedang ia pijak itu masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang sibuk hilir mudik.

Dunia hiburan memang tidak mengenal siang malam.

Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar suara musik dari ruangan paling ujung yang sedang dipakai. Disana, grup seniornya sedang latihan mati-matian untuk comeback mereka.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh cepat. Ia melihat sesosok lelaki tampan dengan garis wajah yang lucu menghampiri dirinya dengan sumringah.

"Sehun! Kupikir aku salah orang, ternyata memang kau hehehe."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar ceria.

"Hai hyung.." Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia baru ingat jika beberapa membernya juga sedang berada di SM Building untuk latihan. Hanya beberapa member, tentu. Sehun sendiri tidak ada jadwal latihan malam ini.

"Mana Tao?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Heran melihat Sehun berkeliaran tanpa Tao di sampingnya. Mereka kan sudah seperti soulmate. Tidak bisa dipisahkan walau mereka memang berada dalam grup yang berbeda.

"Tao pulang duluan.."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Dan kau kenapa masih di sini? Apa ada latihan untukmu sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aku mencari Jongin. Apa hyung melihatnya?" Ia agak enggan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pasti terdengar aneh, karena ia mencari Jongin, laki-laki yang bahkan tampak tidak peduli padanya. Bicara saja hampir tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Jongin? Wah tumben sekali kau mencarinya." Chanyeol menggosok dagunya yang mulus, tampak curiga menatap Sehun. "Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah tangga darurat. Kupikir dia baru pulang syuting teasernya?"

Sehun mengangguk "Ya, dan aku harus mencarinya untuk pulang ke dorm. Joonmyeon hyung sedang mencemaskannya."

Pemuda tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum lagi. Ekspresi curiganya berangsur menghilang dan berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan."Ohhh, kupikir kau mencari Jongin karena ada sesuatu. Ternyata disuruh Joonmyeon hyung?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk "Ya, begitulah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. "Ya sudah, ayo cari Jongin. Hyung akan menemanimu, Sehunnie."

Dengan antusias, Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Sehun dan menuntunnya ke arah pintu tangga darurat. Sehun hanya mengikuti dalam kebisuan. Sifat pendiamnya masih ada, walau tidak separah saat masa sekolah dulu. Tekad Sehun untuk menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan ceria mulai berangsur-angsur terlihat.

"Sehun-ah, kau teman sekelas Jongin saat sekolah kan? Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana saat mereka menyusuri tangga dalam keheningan.

"Iya. Saat kelas delapan."

"Lalu? Hanya setahun?"

"Setahun kurang. Aku pindah ke Busan karena ayah harus membuka cabang baru proyeknya." Sehun menjawab sekenanya. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi ditanyai hal seperti ini karena ia pernah sekelas dengan Jongin dan Taemin, temannya dulu yang sekarang sudah menjadi artis terkenal di agensi yang sama.

"Apa kau berteman baik dengannya? maksudku, kau kelihatan tidak menyukainya." Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada rendah. Ia masih saja menggenggam jari Sehun sambil menuruni tangga satu per satu. Sehun dibuat salah tingkah karenanya.

"Tidak juga.." Jawab Sehun mengambang. "Kami tidak terlalu saling kenal."

"Begitu… Ah, maaf aku jadi bertanya macam-macam. Apa kau merasa aku terlalu ingin tahu tentangmu?"

"Tidak juga.."

Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Kau irit bicara sekali sih? Lucunya hahaha.."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya seraya bergumam lirih menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Mereka menuruni tangga terus menerus hingga akhirnya mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil di sudut pintu keluar tangga darurat. Seperti suara dua orang yang sedang bicara dengan suara pelan. Dari posisinya,Sehun bisa melihat dua orang lelaki tengah bicara serius dan saling berhadapan.

_"Sori, hyung. Aku tidak bisa."_

Chanyeol segera mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik tangga, Sehun mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka kemudian mengintip penasaran.

_"Kau menolakku lagi?"_

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar suara melengking seorang pria yang sering ia dengar di dorm. Itu suara sesama member grupnya, Baekhyun.

_ "Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."_

"Itu Jongin dan Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengernyit. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau menolakku lagi Jongin? Aku serius cinta padamu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar memaksa. Sehun bisa melihat wajah kecewa Baekhyun yang menyedihkan dari posisinya.

"Maaf hyung, maafkan aku." Jongin menjawab pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

_"Wae? Kau menyukai orang lain?"_

Merasa bukan seharusnya mereka di sana, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk naik kembali. Ia tidak enak diam di sana bagaikan pencuri dengar urusan cinta rekan-rekannya.

_"Ya... A-aku mencintai orang lain."_

"Ayo, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol mencoba menarik kembali tangan Sehun yang mendadak dingin. Sementara Sehun membatu di tempatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia gagal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Jongin, laki-laki yang sudah ia sukai sejak dirinya masuk agensi. Selama ini Baekhyun sudah bersusah payah mendekatinya, memberi perhatian padanya, tapi Jongin memang tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya.

Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun , yang biasanya bersinar eskpesif, kini tampak kehilangan cahayanya. "Maaf hyung.." Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekuat hatinya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Mencoba menerima penolakkan Jongin dan menelan kekecewaannya sendiri. Ia memandangi Jongin yang sekarang tengah menunduk, pemuda itu sepertinya sama kalutnya dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Jonginnie kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa pada sang hyung. Jika Jongin tidak egois, ia mau menerima Baekhyun, karena ia tahu ditolak itu rasanya menyakitkan. Jongin merasa bersalah padanya, sekaligus merasa sedih karena yang ia rasakan saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Ia dan Baekhyun, sama-sama ditolak cintanya , kan?

"Jonginnie kenapa kelihatan sedih? Harusnya aku yang sedih loh di sini hahaha.." Canda Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlalu pekat ini.

"Maaf… hyung.."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf! Kau memang tidak mencintaiku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi kan?" Hela nafas Baekhyun terdengar berat. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau memikirkan _dia_? Orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"N-ne.. Dia.. Hanya dia satu-satunya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau begini? Apa hubunganmu dengannya tidak berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah pucat.

Jongin mengangguk walau kepalanya masih ia tundukkan. "Dia membenciku.."

"Orang itu tidak tahu kalau kau mencintainya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Wajah muramnya terlihat kusut dan lelah. Jauh sekali dengan ekspresi Jongin sehari-hari yang biasanya angkuh dan superior.

"Dia… Dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia hanya berpikir kalau aku lelaki berengsek yang telah menyakitinya." Jawab Jongin bergetar. "Aku membuatnya benci padaku."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya dia menatap sendu Jongin yang tubuhnya kini mulai ikut bergetar. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang sedari tadi berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter jauhnya.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Tidak… yang dimaksud Jongin pasti bukan dirinya,kan? Ada banyak orang yang selalu mengelilingi kehidupan Jongin. Sehun yakin, ada yang menjadi tambatan hati lelaki tan itu. Yang pasti bukan dirinya. Bukan.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita pergi." Suara Chanyeol hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Sehun yang masih terpaku.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap rambut Jongin, sedangkan pria yang lebih muda itu hanya menunduk semakin dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti menahan tangis.

"Tenang saja. Orang itu hanya keliru padamu. Jongin harus berusaha lebih lagi untuk mendapatkannya." Baekhyun memberi semangat walau hatinya tersayat-sayat. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat mengucap kalimat untuk Jongin. Sambil menyeka tangisnya, Baekhyun berkata lagi "Kejar dia."

"Ta-tapi dia membenciku." Ucap Jongin tidak jelas karena air matanya juga perlahan mengalir keluar.

"Ani…Dia hanya salah paham. Kim Jongin pasti bisa kok mendapatkannya. Semangat ya?"

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali mencoba menahan air matanya dalam diam. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun tetap mengusap surai coklat itu dengan segenap kekuatan hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar telah hancur. Perasaannya semakin terkoyak melihat Jongin yang juga menangisi cintanya sendiri. Sayangnya ia menangisi orang lain, bukan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sama.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sama.

Menangis untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Orang yang bahkan tak pernah bisa mengerti, betapa tulus dan indahnya perasaan penuh kasih ini.

"Kita harus pulang Sehun-ah." Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat pemandangan di depannya segera menarik paksa Sehun dan keluar dari tangga darurat secepat mungkin.

Setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin, Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dan mengoceh cepat. "Cinta itu rumit ya? Huh aku tidak menyangka Jongin menolak Baekhyun… Uhm ngomong-ngomong Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau lupakan apa yang kau dengar tadi. Kan kasiha- Ehh.. Sehun-ah! Kau pergi kemana!" Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Sehun sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

.

To be continued

.

Hai teman-temen…. Ah maaf ya lagi-lagi aku update lama banget .. entahlah writer block ini nyiksa banget. Aku pengen nulis tapi kok gak ada ide yang muncul. Maaf kalo makin kesini kok makin random, absurd dan kurang asik. Aku udah semaksimal mungkin membuat ini, jadi harap dimaklumi ya.

Aku sebenernya udah mau nyerah aja hehe gak bakal lanjut lagi tapi gimana ya kepikiran juga, maka jadilah ini. Pls kalau merasa makin gak rame jangan marah ya ;;;;;

Dan yah… banyak banget kendala buat melanjutkan ff ini. Entah karena kena wb atau pun jengah juga sama siders huft.. Terus sedih juga buka email terus isinya fol-fav doang tapi reviewnya gak nambah hahaha yaudalah XD pada males ya ngereview kalau ceritanya jelek mah huhu

Oh ya btw aku pake istilah manajer, dorm dll ya disini, soalnya mereka kan mau debut gitu. Udah dibentuk grup, staf dkk nya. Ya pokoknya calon artis aja XD Aku gak tahu yang kek gini beneran ada apa enggak tapi yaudalah yah supaya simple gitu. Aku juga pake ot12 ya di sini hehe. Aku (juga) mempercepat alurnya di chapter ini karena bakal lambat banget kalau gak digituin, bisa makan belasan chapter -_-

Semoga gak ada yang keberatan sama adegan Jongin nangis. Seme juga manusia punya rasa punya hati (yaelaaa)

Special thanks to:

Kimkaaaaaa, doubleAA10, guest

Kaishixun, nin nina, KaiHunnieEXO, noonatokki,

Weirdfangirl, PurpleGyu, blackforwhite, aliyya,

yeeF, Titiiiinurrr, Zelobysehuna, Dhila

milkteamilk, Yehet, Btsxo, Dazzling Kaise,

vantasfic, VampireDPS, Guest, miszshanty05

kireimozaku, Ghoul, Nearo O' nearly, nabyun

donyblerry, Xing1002, Chanbaeque, yunacho90

dia. luhane , Nadine, choi fai fai, HilmaExotics

daddykaimommysehun, ohiyasehun, Phcxxi, sehunskai

KaiMinHun, xohunte, whirlwind27, izz. sweetcity

Naintin, Nagisa Kitagawa, MaknaEXO, sukha1312

Mikikaminhae, syakilashine, Shouraichi Rein, Guest

Thanks udah review di chapter sebelumnya, kalian jjang! Makasih pokoknya, komentar kalian memberi banyak kekuatan hehe

Ok, sampai ketemu di chapter empat !


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun memaksa kakinya berlari terus menerus tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tak mengindahkan kakinya yang mulai pegal dan lecet, ia terus memacu larinya hingga batas maksimal. Sehun bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ia tuju sebenarnya. Hanya insting yang menuntunnya bergerak hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan taman pinggiran kota yang senyap.

Dengan letih ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke bangku terdekat. Pikirannya melayang-melayang, tak bisa fokus untuk menyadari kalau kakinya mulai mengeluarkan darah setetes demi setetes.

"Ugh…" Sehun meringis. Dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa luar biasa perih. Kakinya memang luka, tapi ternyata hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Baekhyun membuat pikirannya yang sempit itu kini melebar. Sehun tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia merasa dirinyalah yang Jongin bicarakan.

Terlalu percaya diri memang.

Tapi sejauh Sehun mengenal Jongin, ia tak pernah melihat ada orang yang membenci pemuda itu. Nihil.

Jongin adalah laki-laki yang menyenangkan. Ia tampan dan berbakat. Tak ada yang membencinya, kecuali Sehun. Hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya yang menolak kehadiran Jongin . Hanya ia satu-satunya.

_"N-ne.. Dia.. Hanya dia satu-satunya.."_

Wajah Sehun seketika memanas mengingat ucapan Jongin yang ia curi dengar tadi. Hatinya berdesir hangat dan ia bisa merasakan gejolak menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Beginikah rasanya disukai oleh orang lain?

Tapi, semburan hangat tadi mendadak memudar saat Sehun menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Bodoh….

Mengapa harus senang? Belum tentu kan orang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah dirinya? Mengapa ia bisa percaya diri seperti ini? Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang Oh Sehun, yang dulu sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh bibir seksi Kim Jongin.

Gosh… Seketika Sehun memegang bibir tipisnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah ia berharap orang itu dirinya?

Sehun menghela nafas sambil melirik tumitnya yang berdarah, segera ia beranjak dari bangku dan bergegas pulang ke dorm. Ia butuh istirahat dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

The Better One

Chapter 4

Oh Sehun &amp; Kim Jongin

EXO members

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, MxM, too much punctuation.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

Suara musik terdengar menghentak dari ruang latihan bercat putih dan memiliki sebagian dinding berlukiskan langit berawan. Disana, dua belas pemuda sedang berlatih keras untuk mempelajari, menghafal, dan menarikan lagu _History_ sebaik mungkin. Lagu ini memang bukan lagu debut mereka, tapi pihak agensi menyuruh mereka untuk hafal tarian lagu history secepat mungkin mengingat masih banyak lagu-lagi lain yang mengantre untuk dihafal.

Sang koreografer berjalan berkeliling, mengamati dengan cermat ketika mereka menari. "Chanyeol! Tolong bungkukan badanmu lebih rendah. Lututmu harus ditekukkan sedikit." Perintahnya pada Chanyeol yang kelihatan bingung tapi tetap menurut apa yang diperintahkan padanya. "Jongdae, gerakanmu ketinggalan! Gerakan Minseok jadi terhalangi olehmu." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk Jongdae. Yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir bersalah pada Minseok yang tersenyum kecil.

Semua member begitu semangat berlatih. Jongin, yang selalu kelihatan paling pro dalam menari menunjukkan bakatnya yang luar biasa itu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai berdecak kagum melihat gerakan Jongin yang sangat indah. Yixing dan Sehun juga yang sama-sama jago menari tampak keren dengan gerakan kompak yang selalu membuat sang koreografer mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tidak banyak kesalahan yang ditemukan oleh pelatih, karena 12 calon debut ini memang yang terbaik dari trainee lainnya. Bahkan yang kemampuan menarinya masih kurang pun tampak minim melakukan kesalahan. Sang pelatih merasa kagum dan tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka perform di stage nanti. Pasti akan sangat keren!

Setelah mengevaluasi serta memberi petuah pada beberapa member, koreografer berserta asistennya pergi dan membubarkan latihan. Secara serentak para pemuda di sana langsung merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Huhuhu capek sekali, aku ingin pulang." Keluh Tao dengan mimik sedih. "Ge, ayo pulang ke dorm." Imbuhnya seraya menarik lengan Yifan yang mengangguk saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kami duluan." Pamit Yifan singkat. Tao melambai pada Sehun yang hanya balas melambai letih.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang larut karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk mengajari tarian history ini. Si bungsu Park memang sudah menguasainya, tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasa belum sempurna. Oleh karena itu ia meminta Sehun mengajarinya. Sekalian juga untuk ajang mendekati Sehun. Kapan lagi kan Chanyeol bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sehun yang pendiam itu.

Beberapa member satu per satu pergi seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Luhan pergi berempat ke studio rekaman untuk berlatih bernyanyi bersama, sedangkan Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Yixing pergi sendiri-sendiri untuk membeli makan malam. Di sudut ruangan, Jongin berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya, tampak tak menyadari jika rekan yang tersisa di sana hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Hingga saat intro lagu history terdengar kembali, Jongin mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan akting sok polosnya ,yang menurut Jongin mengesalkan, sedang menari bersama Sehun.

Air mendidih rasanya sedang bergelegak dalam diri Jongin. Ia kepanasan dan marah secara tiba-tiba. Melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai sedang asyik bersama orang lain membuatnya gerah.

Jongin pura-pura tak peduli dan segera berkemas untuk pergi. Daripada ia cemburu buta di sini dan melampiaskan amarahnya, lebih baik ia menghindar. Dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak lagi menuruti nafsu seperti tempo dulu. Jongin sudah belajar untuk bertahan dengan memakai pikirannya. Ia tak akan mengulangi kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Di sisi lain ,Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah laku Jongin yang kelihatan terburu-buru dari kaca besar di depannya. Seingatnya tadi Jongin asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya, sekarang ia begitu tergesa untuk keluar

"Jongin-ah kau mau pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Jongin berjalan melewatinya dan Sehun begitu saja.

"Hmm.."

"Langsung pulang ke dorm, jangan berkeliaran terus. Kami semua mencemaskanmu setiap hari, iya kan Sehun?"

"Huh? Eh... Ya benar…" cicit Sehun pelan.

Jongin terdiam sebentar mendengarnya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang. Kelihatan penuh beban. "Baiklah."

Segera saja Jongin melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu kencang. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihatnya, semakin hari kelakuan Jongin semakin buruk saja. Perangainya juga semakin tak ia kenali seperti Jongin yang dulu. Lelaki itu sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Setiap hari akan pulang larut atau malah tidak pulang sama sekali. Itu membuat semua member khawatir, termasuk Sehun yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik semua ketidakpeduliannya.

"Ayo Sehun-ah. Lanjutkan kembali,"

"Ne.."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tarian Sehun semakin tidak fokus semenjak kepergian Jongin. Mungkin sekarang Sehun menari dengan asal-asalan. Itu membuat Chanyeol bingung sendiri.

"Wah, harusnya aku minta diajari Yixing hyung saja ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan. "Sehunnie kelihatan tidak fokus. Sudah lelah ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tak paham mengapa suasana hatinya langsung memburuk selepas kepulangan Jongin. Dirinya merasa khawatir melihat Jongin pergi dan ia tak yakin apakah Jongin akan pulang ke dorm malam ini. Ia selalu tak nyaman melihat ranjang di sebelahnya selalu kosong setiap malam.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja ya." Ajak Chanyeol sambil memakai jaketnya. Sehun setuju saja dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sehun membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat meskipun Chanyeol berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Ia hanya sesekali mengangguk dan menggeleng pada pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukan. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol menaruh curiga pada Sehun dan Jongin. Ia semakin penasaran melihat sikap mereka yang terlalu kaku dan mood mereka yang mendadak buruk jika saling bertemu.

Apakah mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Hyung.. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Oh!" Chanyeol mengerjap. Menyadari jika mereka sudah berada tepat di ruang tamu dorm yang berantakkan. Saking sibuknya melamun ia sampai tak sadar mereka sudah sampai sedari tadi.

"Maaf. Aku sepertinya melamun hehe." Katanya nyengir lalu melepas genggamannya pada jemari kurus Sehun yang dingin. "Tidur yang nyenyak Sehun-ah.." Chanyeol mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sendiri setelah melambai heboh.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang selalu ceria setiap hari. Lelaki itu adalah salah satu rekan yang paling dekat dengannya sekarang selain Joonmyeon dan Tao. Ia berharap dikemudian hari dirinya bisa dekat dengan semua member, termasuk Jongin.

Ah… Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin. Apakah dia kali ini pulang ke dorm? Sehun berharap pemuda itu pulang hari ini. Sehun tak bisa berbohong ia merindukan kehadiran Jongin di sini.

Baru saja ia berpikir demikian, Sehun langsung dikejutkan oleh penampakkan Jongin yang sedang mengganti sprai di ranjang milik pemuda tan itu saat ia masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun begitu terkejut melihat Jongin sehingga ia menjatuhkan ranselnya dan menimbulkan suara keras. Untungnya tak ada member yang terbangun.

"Jongin?" Pekiknya tanpa sadar.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah dingin. "Wae? Ini juga kamarku. Kau tidak suka melihatku disini?"

Sehun terkesiap mendengarnya. Tapi ia bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Berusaha tak memperdulikan kehadiran Jongin yang jarang sekali berada bersamanya di kamar ini. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali diberi kalimat kasar begitu oleh orang yang ia cintai. Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Ia hanya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sehun merindukannya, namun mengapa Jongin berbalik membencinya.

Sementara Jongin kelihatan menyesal mengatakan kalimat begitu pada Sehun. Mana bisa Sehun menyukainya kalau ia kasar seperti itu. Tapi, bukankah Sehun sendiri yang memintanya menjauh. Jadi ia akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Jongin berbaring menghadap tembok. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka saling membelakangi dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Mengapa semuanya terlalu rumit? Katakan kau menyukai Jongin, kenapa kau tidak bisa..?_

Pikiran Sehun terus menerus berkata seperti itu. Menyalahkan sikapnya yang terlalu bodoh dan menjengkelkan.

_Kau menyukainya, untuk apa bersikap seakan kau membencinya?_

_Dia masih menyukaimu, mengapa kau abaikan? _

_Kau akan menderita saat dia pergi._

Tidak… Sehun tidak mau semua itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin Jongin menjauh darinya.

"Mianhae…"

Sehun mendengar suara lirih Jongin yang memang diucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Ia segera memejamkan matanya rapat. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara derit ranjang yang menandakan Jongin bangun dari tempatnya.

"Mianhae Sehun… Aku benar-benar menyesal." Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Sehun pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan Sehun yang ia pikir sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Pemuda itu menatap wajah terlelap Sehun yang amat damai dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

Jongin meringis dalam hati, betapa pengecutnya dirinya yang hanya berani meminta maaf saat Sehun tertidur.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

Jongin diam beberapa saat. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun yang halus itu penuh kelembutan. "Kejadian saat itu, aku memang bodoh. Tapi tak pernah sedikit pun niatku untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya terlalu menyukaimu."

Setelah membisu cukup lama, Jongin berdiri dan keluar dari kamar milik mereka berdua. Ia akan pergi dari dorm malam ini untuk membiarkan Sehun berisitirahat dengan tenang. Ia tak bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya.

Sedangkan di dalam, Sehun sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya sambil memegangi rambutnya yang tadi diusap cukup lama oleh Jongin.

Perasaannya campur aduk.

Sehun merasa hubungannya dengan Jongin semakin rumit dari hari ke hari. Padahal mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eomma! Nama grup kami EXO! Eomma, aku member EXO sekarang!" Sehun berteriak pada ibunya melalui ponselnya dengan bersemangat. "Aku member EXO! Aku Sehun EXO!"

Ibunya terkekeh di seberang sana, ikut bahagia mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu terdengar penuh suka cita. "Selamat ya Sehunnie sayang… EXO nama yang bagus!"

"Iya… Eomma, aku senang sekali. Aku benar-benar resmi akan debut tahun depan. Eomma harus ingat, nama grupku EXO, keren sekali kan?"

"Tentu… Anak eomma akan menjadi bintang besar."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Bintang besar! Impiannya sejak kecil sekarang benar-benar berada tepat di depan matanya. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa merengkuh cita-citanya. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti rasanya menyanyi dan menari di sebuah panggung besar, diberi support oleh fans yang menyayanginya. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan!

Sambungannya dengan sang ibu tak bisa berlangsung lama karena Sehun menutup telponnya untuk kembali berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya. Ia tersenyum pada Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang sudah resmi ditunjuk sebagai leader grup masing-masing.

"Selamat leadernim!" Kata Sehun dengan eyesmile lucunya.

Semua member juga tersenyum senang. Semua keletihan mereka selama masa latihan yang berat ini mendapat hiburan yang setimpal. Nama grup mereka sudah diresmikan dan juga posisi masing-masing member telah diputuskan. Dan yang paling membuat gembira, tanggal debut mereka sudah diputuskan! Tanggal 8 April ! Sehun amat gembira mendengarnya, apalagi April adalah bulan spesialnya.

"8 April eoh? Namaku jadi Baekhyun EXO? EXO main vocal Baekhyun? Wow.." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu senang hingga ia sedikit linglung.

Di pojok ruangan, Chanyeol tengah menangis sambil menelepon ibunya. Si jangkung itu terlihat begitu bahagia memberi tahu tanggal debut pada ibunya. "Ibu, jangan lupa menandai 8 April dikalender. Jangan lupa, hiks."

Minseok dan Jongdae juga sesekali mengucek mata yang sudah merah bersamaan. Mereka begitu terharu kerja keras mereka benar-benar akan terbayar, meski nanti akan debut di negeri seberang mereka tetap bersyukur.

"Ingat ya.. 8 april, satu tahun itu tidak lama. Latihan yang rajin." Kyungsoo mulai memberi petuahnya sambil menyindir Yifan yang memang paling malas latihan dan sering terlambat datang. Yang disindir hanya nyengir saja sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hiks…" Sehun menoleh, mendapati Tao di belakangnya yang juga ikut menangis seperti Chanyeol. Lucu sekali, pemuda berwajah garang itu menangis deras seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! kau ini kenapa menangis melulu. Saat dipilih debut kau menangis, diberi nama grup kau menangis, diberi tanggal debut juga kau menangis." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ini tangis bahagia Ge!"

"Cengeng."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Sedikit sedih juga karena nanti ia akan berpisah dengan Tao mengingat ia dan si Panda itu berbeda sub-group.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis semuanya. Kita harus merayakan hari bahagia ini! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan-makan? Biar aku yang traktir." Ucapan lantang ini sudah pasti keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon yang disambut sahutan antusias dari semua member. "YEAAAAAHHH! Makan-makan!"

"Mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya di tengah keramaian sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan saat tak melihat sosok pemuda tan itu. "Ck… anak itu! Bahkan di hari penting seperti ini dia menghilang!"

Seketika Sehun dan Baekhyun kelihatan cemas. Mereka baru menyadari kalau Jongin sudah menghilang saja keberadaannya. Padahal tadi lelaki itu masih ada di samping Luhan. Mereka kan akan makan malam bersama,mana mungkin sang main dancer itu tidak hadir.

"Aku cari dulu." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun mendahuluinya berlari menuju pintu.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ucap si maknae lalu menghilang menuju lift.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. Tumben sekali Sehun bersikap seperti itu. Apa saking senangnya mengetahui tanggal debut, atau ada unsur lain?

"Aku juga akan mencari Jongin. Biar lebih cepat ketemu." Gumam Baekhyun lalu melesat keluar meninggalkan pintu berdebam kencang di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak susah menemukan Jongin bagi Sehun, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Jongin pasti akan berada di tangga darurat gedung agensinya. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan Jongin dan Baekhyun mengingatkannya untuk mencari Jongin di sini.

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga dengan wajah lelah. Punggungnya di senderkan ke tembok lalu dirinya menghela nafas berat berkali-kali. Sehun jadi ragu untuk mendatanginya, ia tak mau mengganggu Jongin yang kelihatan suram itu. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin enggan, memutuskan untuk menghampiri apa tidak. Hingga matanya hampir membelalak keluar melihat Jongin merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang masih kelihatan baru dibeli. Tanpa ragu ia mendatangi Jongin dan melempar bungkus rokok itu sampai terjatuh.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya!" Teriak Sehun penuh amarah. Matanya menatap Jongin penuh kekecewaan. "Kau _merokok_? Kau tidak sayang masa depanmu?"

Wajah kuyu Jongin terlihat kaget melihat Sehun tiba-tiba berada di tempat persembunyiannya. Bagaimana anak ini tahu ia di sini?

"Apa pedulimu? Kau tidak usah bersikap sok baik padaku!" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sarat akan kekecewaan, Jongin malah melempar kembali kata-kata Sehun yang pernah dulu diucapkan padanya. "Aku tidak butuh kalimat sok pedulimu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"A-aku-" Sehun tidak tahu mau bicara apa. "Sebenarnya-"

"Pergi saja dari sini Oh Sehun."

Kepala Sehun menggeleng kuat. Ia masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menusuk. Mana mungkin Jongin yang dulu ia kenal sebagai lelaki penuh energi terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tampak letih. Sinar matanya yang biasa memancarkan aura-aura menyenangkan pun lenyap.

"Pergi dari sini."

Sehun masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Pergi dari sini. Kumohon, Sehun-ah…" suara Jongin lebih pelan diucapkan. "Baik, kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku saja."

"Tunggu!" Lengan panjang Sehun terentang sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melangkah keluar. "Aku harus bicara denganmu. Kau tidak boleh begini!"

"Hh…" Jongin mengusak rambut coklatnya gusar. Ia memandang dalam-dalam hazel milik Sehun dengan bola mata gelapnya. "Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya? Kau memintaku menjauhimu dan sekarang kau merengek ingin bicara denganku? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Oh Sehun?!"

Kebisuan melanda Sehun mendengar semua pertanyaan Jongin. Ya, benar. Untuk apa ia melakukan tindakan ini. Apa yang ia mau sebenarnya. Sehun sendiri bahkan masih tak yakin apa yang ia inginkan, ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya selalu merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Yang dirinya ketahui adalah, ia masih menyukai Jongin.

Yang ia inginkan adalah pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Jongin bertanya lagi dengan suara keras.

_Aku menginginkanmu._

"A-aku-"

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu sejak lama." Jongin memotong kalimat gagap yang keluar dari mulut gemetar Sehun. "Saat aku mengerjarmu, kau selalu mengabaikanku, menolakku, menyuruhku menjauh darimu." Senyum pahit terukir di wajah Jongin yang pucat. "Dan saat aku menjauh, mencoba melupakanmu, kau datang seperti ini? Bersikap seakan perasaanku ini hanya sampah."

"Tidak…" Lirih Sehun sambil menggeleng lambat.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Kau ingin aku mengundurkan diri dari grup? Kau tidak sudi melihat wajahku kan? Arra, aku akan keluar sebelum kau semakin muak."

_Tidak… _

_ Aku ingin bersamamu._

_ Aku hanya ingin kau._

"Sekarang pergilah. Selamat untuk debutmu tahun depan." Jongin mendorong pelan lengan Sehun yang terentang dan melewatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah keluarganya dan berencana akan mengundurkan diri besok pagi pada pihak agensi. Ia tidak mau melihat Sehun selalu tampak menderita di dekatnya, lebih baik ia yang mengalah. Sehun harus tetap mengejar impiannya.

"Kim Jongin!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada histeris seperti itu, Jongin menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuh jangkung Sehun mendekap dirinya erat. Bibir milik pemuda manis yang pernah ia rasakan lima tahun lalu itu menempel pada bibirnya.

Sehun menggerakkan bibir tipisnya pada Jongin dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Pikirannya kosong. Semua yang berdesing dalam otaknya menghilang saat itu juga. Hanya fokusnya yang masih bertahan untuk tetap mencium Jongin.

Sementara Jongin sendiri terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Sehun memainkan bibirnya dan tak lama setelah itu melepasnya perlahan.

Mereka saling tatap beberapa detik. Seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh mata masing-masing, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun mendekat padanya dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, Sehun dan Jongin menutup mata mereka dan memilih untuk saling memagut. Jongin mendorong lembut Sehun untuk bersandar pada dinding, tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Sehun yang hanya menggenggam bahu Jongin kuat, sesekali ia meringis saat Jongin terlalu agresif melumat bibirnya.

"Jangan pergi…" Bisik Sehun ketika Jongin melepasnya. "Tetap di sini."

Jongin mengangguk seakan terhipnotis, ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan memagut bibir lelaki manis di depannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali mencium Sehun. Lelaki itu adalah candunya sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah kembali Baek? Mana Jongin dan Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum singkat. "Aku tidak menemukannya. Sehun juga tidak terlihat." Dengan perlahan ia duduk di pinggir Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berhenti menangis.

Joonmyeon semakin terlihat khawatir "Aish… Dua maknae itu malah menghilang dua-duanya."

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang kok." Hibur Yifan pada rekan sesama leadernya itu. "Mana mungkin mereka melewatkan acara perayaan bersama."

Ruang latihan perlahan kembali ramai oleh obrolan para member. Kyungsoo tengah ribut dengan Minseok dan Yixing soal makanan apa yang harus mereka makan nanti malam. Jongdae, Tao dan Luhan beradu otot sambil sesekali bercanda dan saling dorong.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kau tidak menemukan Jongin?"

"Ne."

"Sehun juga?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Bahu Chanyeol terangkat kemudian ia berbaring di lantai beralaskan paha Baekhyun. Ia memandangi para membernya yang merusuh itu tanpa tertarik untuk ikut bergabung. "Baek…"

"Hmm..?"

"Aku bertanya padamu boleh tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tampak heran sahabatnya itu terlihat aneh. Biasanya juga Chanyeol kalau ingin bertanya sesuatu selalu tanpa minta izinnya lebih dulu. "Apa memangnya?" Tanpa sadar ia menarik-narik pelan poni Chanyeol yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Menurutmu, apa hubungan Sehun dan Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih. Hampir tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kerutan samar terukir di kening mulus Baekhyun. "Mereka teman sekelas saat sekolah menengah dulu. Sehun pindah, lalu sekarang bertemu lagi. Yah… mereka teman kan?"

"Ya…. Benar." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Semoga saja benar."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Hai…

Bosen gak? Kalau bosen pasti iya deh abisnya emang bosenin banget huhuh bosen karena lama diupdate, bosen juga karena ceritanya menye-menye… iya memang beginilah -_- (excuse). tapi memang keperluan ceritasih hehehe (excuse lagi)

Thanks to:

Mihun ; gwanghwamun ; doubleAA10 ; Yessi94esy ; aoixo ; Rinzura ; hfjkwjdgd (dan tiga lainnya yang pake huruf acak, sepertinya dari orang yang sama) Ath Sehunnie ; arinacassiopeia ; VampireDPS ; sugarflakes Winteria ; sehunsdeer ; Oh Yuugi ; Gk penting ; suyanq ; echacheon ; kireimozaku ; kaishixun ; dia. luhane ; Yeefan ; xiubaekhan ; sehunmerong ; Nearo O'nealy ; Parkhyun ; oooh ; YoungChanBiased ; ohiyasehun ; Flowerinyou ; izz. sweetcity ; Ghoul ; ghdhdhd ; kaihunSyndrome ; Xing1002 ; flowboth ; Sekai4lyfe ; Shouraichi Rein ; Nadine ; sehunskai ; aliyya ; KaiHunnieEXO ; Nagisa Kitagawa ; Tikha Samuel RyeoLhyun ; HilmaExotics ; xohunte ; yehetohorat794 ; daddykaimommysehun ; Nonna Sehun ; yunacho90 ; PurpleGyu ; Oh Hanik ; choi fai fai ; YunYuliHun ; Hunhun ; D. W. Cokroleksono ; MaknaEXO ; Guest ; auliavp ; parkminoz ; syakilashine ; whirlwind27 ;

Tengkyu ya reviewnya, makasih mau menyempatkan diri kasih unek-unek dan komentarnya. Saran dan kritiknya ditampung. Makasiiiiiiiiiiii banyak!

Oh ya, mungkin ada yang heran kenapa baru dikasih nama EXOnya sekarang? Ya ini ngarang doang. Aku gak tau di SM cara ngasih namanya kek gimana kapan dan dimana, jadi ya gini aja ya? ini EXO versi Jeseey. Yha..

Review ya cantiq

See you~


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun tidak bisa tidur.

Ia hanya bergelung di ranjangnya sambil berpikir tak henti-henti. Pipinya terkadang memanas saat memorinya melayang pada kejadian di tangga darurat gedung agensinya beberapa jam lalu.

"Bodoh." Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki kelakuan tak terkendalinya tadi. Heol... bisa-bisanya ia mencium Kim Jongin seperti itu.

Mencium Kim Jongin! Tepat di bibirnya!

Sehun malu. Malu sekali sampai dadanya sesak. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghimpit tubuhnya di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Ia akui, ia sangat suka Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jadi jangan salahkan jika ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol perasaannya tadi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini sekarang hanyalah _**Jongin...**_

_** Jongin... **_

_Jongin... _

_Kim Jongin..._

Kim Jongin cinta pertamanya.

"Aish..." Sehun menendang selimutnya sekarang. Ia melirik jam weker di meja nakasnya. Sudah hampir pagi. Tapi ia masih tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk sendiri memikirkan Jongin.

Bahkan Sehun tak berani berbalik dari posisinya yang sekarang memandang tembok. Bagaimana kalau saat ia berbalik, ia malah melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur di ranjang sebelah. Ini gawat. Sehun pasti akan semakin tak bisa tidur dan kepikiran Jongin melulu.

Tapi seakan ada setan usil berbisik padanya, Sehun jadi penasaran untuk melihat apakah Jongin sudah tidur atau belum. Walau sudah pasti lelaki itu tertidur pulas karena tidak terdengar suara apapun selain hela nafasnya.

Dengan ragu Sehun berbalik pelan. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil mungkin.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jongin sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelah menghadapnya , dengan mata terbuka lebar dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"GYAAHHH!" Sehun serta merta melempar bantal gulingnya pada Jongin, menimbulkan suara _gedebuk_ kecil.

Tapi Jongin tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar keras sampai Sehun yang sedang kaget pun ikut tertawa sumbang pada akhirnya.

"K-kau ! Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri? Ku kira kau sudah berada di alam mimpi." Jawab Jongin sekenanya. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari. Masih ragu untuk memandang Sehun lagi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur!"

"Ohh."

"Hm.."

Hening lagi.

Sehun sesekali melirik Jongin yang juga sesekali meliriknya. Beberapa kali mereka beradu pandang sampai akhirnya Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Tidurlah. Siang ini kita harus latihan lagi." Ucapnya singkat. Setelah itu ia kembali berbalik menghadap tembok dan menutup kepalanya menggunakan selimut. Ia jadi terlihat seperti kepompong raksasa.

Jongin gemas melihatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menyamankan posisinya menatap punggung Sehun.

"Jalja... Sehunnie."

.

.

.

* * *

The Better One

Chapter 5

Oh Sehun &amp; Kim Jongin

EXO members (also three ex members)

DLDR !

* * *

.

.

.

Jongdae memang jagonya dalam urusan menyanyi. Nada rendah, tinggi, panjang atau pendek semuanya bagai angin lalu untuknya. Semua member yang menonton ia menyanyi berseru "Woooowww" bersamaan saat lelaki manis itu bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Jinja. Jongdae memang juaranya." Gumam Luhan sambil memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang berbaring di pahanya.

Semua member mengangguk setuju. Bahkan Jongin yang notabene sedang sibuk dan fokus memandang Sehun pun ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Psssstt Sehun-ah, kau ada masalah apa sih dengan Jongin? Dia memelototimu terus. Aku jadi khawatir." Bisik Tao pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh?"

"Lihat." Tao menarik kepala Sehun agar berputar ke arah Jongin yang langsung gelagapan saat bola mata indah Sehun bertemu dengannya.

Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Tao dengan wajah memerah.

"Entahlah. Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa kok." Katanya pelan.

Tentu saja. Mereka memang tak punya masalah apa pun. Tapi, mereka punya masa lalu. Yang belum selesai dan sepertinya akan terus berlanjut.

Jika mereka punya keberanian untuk memulai kembali.

"Dengan Chanyeol juga. Kau punya masalah apa dengannya?" Tao bertanya lagi dengan nada menuntut. Matanya berkilat seperti anak perempuan yang senang bergosip.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan agak jengah.

"_Look at him_." Bisik lelaki China itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Memberi isyarat agar Sehun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya juga. Si jangkung itu tersenyum manis saat bertemu pandang lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Jongdae yang sedang menyanyi di depan.

"Ugh entahlah." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia sedang berusaha tak mempedulikan Chanyeol saat ini. Karena menurutnya, Chanyeol itu hanya iseng saja padanya.

Tao mencibir. "Kau ini punya magnet apa sih Oh Sehun? Tiga member kita menatapmu terus menerus dari tadi. Heran aku padamu." Katanya dengan nada heran sekaligus kagum.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "Tiga?"

Bukankah yang memandanginya dari tadi hanya Jongin dan Chanyeol?

"Kau tidak merasakannya? Byun Baekhyun sedang menatapmu juga dari tadi." Bisik Tao hampir tak terdengar.

Saat Sehun akan berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun, Tao mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya erat.

"Jangan menoleh!"

"Kenapa?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun memandangmu dengan tatapan yang emmm ... kurang enak."

Hati Sehun mencelos. Merasakan desiran dan firasat aneh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Seketika ingatan buruknya saat sekolah dulu dan di_bully_ oleh kakak kelasnya kembali datang. Sehun memang selalu peka jika ada seseorang yang tidak menyukainya. Ia bisa langsung merasakannya dengan instingnya yang kuat.

"Uh. Semuanya. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Tapi hyungnim mengirim pesan padaku untuk lanjut latihan. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke sini setelah mengambil properti untuk recording teaser berikutnya." Yifan berdiri dan berbicara dengan canggung menghadap rekan-rekannya. Ia memang masih terlihat tak nyaman harus menjadi ketua untuk member-member lainnya.

"Aigooo... baru saja aku duduk dan beristirahat." Keluh Chanyeol kesal. "Ah, tapi kan ada Sehunnie. Aku jadi segar kembali jadinya hehe." Katanya ceria.

"Jangan gombali Sehun terus, Chanyeol. Nanti ada yang marah!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berdiri. Kemudian ia berlalu dan meninggalkan ruang latihan tersebut dengan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Meninggalkan semuanya yang bengong melihat si bawel itu kelihatan tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Joonmnyeon heran.

Sementara si jangkung bertelinga lebar memasang wajah shock dan menghampiri Sehun. "Sehunnie, kau sudah punya pacar ?"

"Ani.."

"Tapi tadi kata Baekhy-"

"Sssttt sudah sudah! Sana latihan! Kyungsoo-ya, putar lagu MAMA versi mandarin!" Perintah sang koreografer yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruangan seraya menyuruh anak-anak muridnya untuk bangun.

Semua member segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Sejenak melupakan keributan yang tadi ditimbulkan Baekhyun. Yang bahkan tak kembali saat lagu debut mereka berakhir diputar.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun manaiki mobil milik agensinya bersama Tao dan Luhan, tak lama Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan Jongin ikut naik mengisi jok di depannya.

"Ahh... Enaknya. Latihan sampai sore. Sisanya hanya tidur-tiduran saja di dorm. _Sughoi..__**" **_Joonmyeon mendesah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Semua yang ada di sana bergumam setuju. Tumben sekali, hari ini instruktur dan koreografer membubarkan latihan mereka beberapa jam lebih awal. Untuk ukuran calon artis seperti mereka, waktu senggang seperti ini sangat jarang mereka dapatkan.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja hyung." Usul Tao dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sudah lama ia ingin mengeksplorasi kota Seoul lalu belanja sepuasnya.

"Malas ah. Nanti Sehun dan Jongin menghilang lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo iseng sambil nyengir pada yang disebut melalui kaca spion.

Sehun terbatuk. Sedangkan Jongin menggosok hidungnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Menghilang kapan?"

"Saat kita akan merayakan pesta debut itu! Saat kita diberitahu soal nama grup dan tanggal debut kita! Kalian kan menghilang. Tau-tau saat kita pulang, kalian sudah tidur di dorm." Jelas Luhan yang akhirnya ikut bicara setelah beberapa waktu diam terus.

"Ah... itu." Gumam Jongin tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Masa ia harus menjawab "_Ya, kami bertengkar kemudian kami berciuman di tangga darurat sampai kelelahan lalu memutuskan untuk pulang berdua_."

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Itu pasti akan menimbulkan keributan. Lalu semua member akan terus-terusan bertanya ini itu.

Jongin sih mau mau saja menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu. Tapi nanti ia takut Sehun akan kembali membencinya.

Walau ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah Sehun masih membencinya apa tidak.

Tapi dengan respon Sehun yang semakin baik dari ke hari, bolehkah Jongin sedikit berharap?

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kalian malah pulang dan tidak ikut pesta?" Giliran Joonmyeon sekarang yang bertanya.

"Kami lelah." Jawab Sehun seraya pura-pura mengelap kaca mobil. Di sisinya, Tao menatap Sehun penasaran. Sumpah. Sepertinya sahabat si panda ini memiliki banyak rahasia yang tak ia katakan pada siapapun. Tao jadi ingin tahu setengah mati.

"Begitu? Pantas Baekhyun bilang ia tak menemukan kalian di manapun. Padahal ia sudah mencari kalian ke seluruh gedung." Ucap Kyungsoo dari arah depan. Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya duduk santai saja menatap jalanan.

Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun hyung mencari kami?" Ulang Sehun lagi. Hatinya kembali mencelos tak enak.

"Hm begitulah. Tapi katanya ia tak melihat kalian. Eeh- Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, kalian lihat tidak tadi? Ia jadi suram seperti itu. Aneh deh. Ada saja orang suram di grup ini." Kata Kyungsoo setengah bercanda sambil menyikut rusuk Jongin. "Kau menolaknya lagi ya, Jongin?"

"Memang kenapa kalau iya?" tukas Jongin defensif.

"Whoaaa. Apa kurangnya sih dia padamu?" Luhan berseru excited. Sementara Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kurang seksi!" celetuk Tao semangat.

"Ani... aku sudah suka orang lain sejak lama." Jawab Jongin berusaha sesantai mungkin dan menghindari menoleh pada Sehun. Tak tahu saja Jongin jika Sehun sedang deg-degan di jok belakang.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol lagi dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Sesekali mereka membicarakan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh.

Sehun tak mendengarkan lagi obrolan para hyungnya. Ia jadi tak fokus. Entah kenapa, mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Ia selalu teringat kakak kelasnya di sekolah dulu. Yang suka menyiksanya karena Jongin menyukainya.

Sehun takut.

Sehun merasa luar biasa takut jika Baekhyun membencinya suatu hari nanti.

Ia hanya ingin mendapat hidup yang tenang dan nyaman, tanpa memiliki musuh dan orang yang membencinya lagi. Apalagi jika mereka berada dalam grup yang sama.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mengapa hidupnya selalu berjalan dengan rumit?

.

.

.

* * *

"Taraaaa! Aku belikan bubble tea choco kesukaanmu Sehun!" Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke kamar milik Sehun dan Jongin saat keduanya bersiap tidur.

Jongin mendongak dari acara bebaringnya, sementara Sehun yang sedang menata bantal berdiri menghampiri si jangkung itu.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot." Ujarnya dengan senyum simpul. Tapi ia dengan sopan menerima pemberian Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tidak merepotkan kok! Aku senang membuatmu senang! Hehe."

"Terima kasih ya Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk saja dengan antusias. Ia melirik Jongin sebentar kemudian berseru. "Aku juga beli satu untukmu, Jongin-ah! Mint choco kan favoritmu?"

Si pemuda tan mendongak lalu nyengir "Thanks hyung."

"Sama-sama." Cengir Chanyeol. Ia kembali menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. "Sudah mau tidur ya?"

"Iya, sudah ngantuk."

"Hmm padahal aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmmu." Chanyeol mengeluh. Ia menggosokkan tangannya pada dagu. "Aku masih kangen Sehun. Padahal hanya beberapa jam tidak bertemu."

Di sisi lain kamar, Jongin dengan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit dari kasurnya dan menonjok pipi Chanyeol hingga berdarah.

Berani-beraninya dia bilang merindukan Sehun!

Tak tahukah ia kalau Jongin jauh merindukan Sehun lebih darinya?

"Hahahaha, hyung ada-ada saja." Sehun terkekeh. Matanya menyipit indah saat tertawa seperti itu. Membuat dua lelaki lain di sana terpana melihatnya.

Oh Sehun memang istimewa.

Memang benar apa kata Tao tadi siang. Sehun memiliki magnet tersendiri yang dengan mudahnya membuat orang lain jatuh dan tertarik padanya.

"Serius. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama Sehun-ah. Kapan-kapan mau ya jalan denganku?" Tawar Chanyeol berharap. Ia memasang wajah memelas berharap Sehun mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Baiklah. Asal hyung tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh saja." Ujar Sehun sedikit bercanda. Tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya lain. Harapannya mendadak jadi melambung ke awan.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah berbuat hal aneh. Mana mungkin aku berani berbuat hal buruk padamu." Chanyeol terkekeh senang. "Aku kan suka sekali padamu, Sehun-ah."

Jongin yang menguping dari tadi merasa gerah. Panas sekali rasanya kamar ini. Sialan, apa ACnya mati ya?

Dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit pada Tuhan untuk segera menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari kamarnya. Pokoknya pergi sana jauh-jauh! Jongin benci sekali kalau Chanyeol mendekati Sehun saat ada dirinya di sini. Memuakkan.

Membuat ia cemburu setengah mati saja.

Jongin menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal. Tak mau mendengar ocehan Chanyeol dan respon Sehun. Lebih baik ia tidur lalu memimpikan Sehun. Amen.

"Jongin?"

Mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya, Jongin segera bangun dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah duduk di ranjang miliknya sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dan pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat.

"Minumlah. Chanyeol hyung membelikannya untukmu."

Mau tak mau Jongin mengambilnya dari tangan Sehun lalu meminumnya dengan canggung. Tapi ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah lima tahun. Sehun bersikap semakin baik padanya.

Well, itu efek ciuman mereka waktu itu sebenarnya.

Kamar mereka yang tadi ramai langsung hening lagi setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Dua laki-laki itu sibuk sendiri meminum minuman masing-masing.

"Ah... aku lupa memberi tahumu. Besok kita tidak jadi latihan. Instruktur sedang tidak di Korea. Jadi kita disuruh berlatih sendiri saja." Sehun berkata sambil memegang ponselnya. Membaca kembali pesan singkat yang dikirim padanya.

"Jadi besok free?"

"Begitulah."

Hening lagi.

Jongin memutar otak untuk menemukan topik lain untuk dibicarakan dengan Sehun. Tapi otaknya memang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia malah membisu sambil memandang Sehun yang salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aku tidur dulu." Sehun membuang muka. Terlalu malu ditatap begitu intensnya oleh Jongin.

"Ka-kauadaacarabesok?"

"Apa?" Sehun berbalik. Memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar pada ucapan Jongin yang kecepatannya seperti rapper-rapper gaul di televisi itu.

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. Tak menyangka jika hal pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah mengajak kencan Sehun.

"Aku- aku..." Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di punggungnya.

Ayolaaaahhhh jangan jadi pengecut melulu Kim Jongin! Ajak Sehun kencan!

"Kau ada acara besok? Mau keluar denganku?"

Akhirnya Jongin bertanya juga. Lega rasanya. Seperti beban di pundaknya terangkat perlahan. Ia memandang Sehun yang tampak bingung. Lucu sekali. Sehun lucu sekali kalau sedang bingung seperti itu.

Jongin jadi semakin suka padanya.

"Keluar denganmu?" tanya si pemuda porselen tak percaya. Ia menunjuk Jongin lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau dan aku?"

"Iya." Jongin mengigit bibirnya. Menahan untuk tidak menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehunnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Uh..."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya." Imbuh Jongin saat melihat Sehun tampak ragu.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Tapi tak lama ia mengangguk dengan wajah merona. "Oke.." gumamnya samar. Ia lalu berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa kata-kata lagi pada Jongin. Terlalu malu untuk sekedar melihat lelaki tan itu.

Tak perlu orang jenius untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Jongin sekarang. Yang pasti, ia seakan melayang menuju langit ke tujuh yang dikelilingi oleh awan berbentuk hati.

Sekarang, yang perlu dipersiapkan Jongin adalah apa saja yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun besok. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya. Tak ada lagi hal yang membuat mereka salah paham lagi. Tak ada lagi hal-hal yang membuat Sehun kembali membencinya.

Jongin hanya ingin Sehun mengerti dan memaafkannya.

Ia juga ingin Sehun tahu, kalau Jongin benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

.

.

Hi !

Duh aku gak tahu harus memulai dari mana, yang pasti aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas menghilangnya aku dari peradaban fanfiksyen setahun kebelakang.

Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk berhenti nulis yang dipengaruhi oleh beberapa faktor.

Yah, kuliahku semakin menggila. Gila banget sampe rasanya pengen jedot-jedotin kepala ke bantal (enak dong)

Aku juga sempat berhenti fangirling exo &amp; kpop karena beralih ke dunia western. Mungkin tahun lalu aku masih sedih ditinggal Zitao -,_-. Tapi yah, semoga aja kendala-kendala seperti itu bisa aku atasi mengingat KKN udah beres dan aku tinggal lagi di rumah menjalani kuliah seperti biasa. Jadi mudah-mudahan aku bisa membagi waktu dengan lebih bijaksana antara belajar, nugas, main, pacaran (?), sama nulis.

Doakan aja semoga skripsi dan PPLku lancar jaya, jadi nulis ffnya pun ikut lancar jaya. Jebal TT

Chapter ini aku ketik tadi malem. Dengan perasaan gloomy af karena... well ldr... dan aku berniat bikin gak seperti ini pada awalnya. Mau angst angst gitu tapi kasian Jongin. Kapan-kapan ajalah ya. Sekarang filler dulu aja buat menguatkan karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kan perjalanan masih panjang wkakakak

Dan aku berterima kasih pada semua yang udah baca dan bahkan masih inget aku dan cerita menye menye ini! Ya ampun! It means a lot for me, srsly.

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Masih panjang kok ceritanya hehe.

See ya!

With Love

Jeseey.


End file.
